There Is A Rockstar In My Room
by TemporaryInsanity669
Summary: It was a normal day for Alex, in a normal house, in a normal town...where nothing out of the ordinary ever happened, until now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my second story...i'm thinking more then just a one-shot this time. I own nothing but the story. (:**

It was a normal day for Alex, in a normal house, in a normal town...where nothing out of the ordinary ever happened, until now. Alex was on her way home from her job at the local comic book store when she heard some big news coming across her radio in the car.  
"Superstar singer, Mitchie Torres, was reported missing early this morning. An extensive search is now being conducted. Foul play has not been ruled out."  
Wow is all Alex thought, she's always had a big soft spot for the singer, you could maybe even call it a crush. The thought that something might have happened to Mitchie saddened Alex deeply as she pulled into her driveway. Alex unlocked her door and walked through the dark to the lounge room and turned on the lights.  
"Hi!" Mitchie said with a big, bright beautiful smile. Alex jumped and screamed with a mixture of fear and shock as she was caught by surprise.  
"M-Mitchie Torres?..." Alex blurted out in disbelief.  
"That's me." Is all the singer said.  
"In my house?..." Alex continued. Half a second later, Alex dropped like a sack of potatoes right infront of Mitchie. She caught her before she hit the cold, hard floor boards and with a bit of effort, she managed to lift the fainted raven haired girl onto the couch nearby. Mitchie went into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge then walked back to the girl on the couch. She removed the lid and lightly splashed some water on Alex's face which successfully awoke her from her unconscious state. Alex stared at Mitchie and without thinking, poked Mitchie's cheek.  
"Is this real?" Alex questioned, clearly bewildered. Mitchie giggled, amused by the petite girl before her.  
"Yes. I'm Mitchie, nice to meet you." She said, sticking out her hand for Alex to shake.  
"Alex." Replied to dark haired girl as she timidly took Mitchie's hand and returned the gesture. The shake lasted a little longer then normal and it wasn't until Alex followed Mitchie's gaze towards their entwined hands that she retrieved hers awkwardly.  
"uhm, sorry. So...would you like a drink or anything?" That's all Alex could come up with.  
"Sure." Mitchie smiled.  
"Okay, wait here. I'll be back in a minute." Alex smiled back, holding in a tidal wave of panic and excitement. Alex all but ran into the Kitchen and leaned over the sink.  
"It's okay Alex, calm down, you only have a rockstar in your house. A really HOT rockstar. Just calm down, and don't make a fool of yourself." Alex gave a not so quiet pep talk to herself. Little did she know that Mitchie was just behind her, leaning in the door way observing Alex in sheer amusement. She giggled, and Alex turned around and wanted to kick herself, she quietly hoped Mitchie didn't hear any of that.  
"How much of that did you hear?" She asked, panic dripping off every word." Alex quizzed Mitchie.  
"Not much. Just the don't panic bit...Oh, and the HOT rockstar bit too. I can't forget that bit." Mitchie teased and giggled at the dark red shade that coated Alex's face.  
"Shit, i mean crap, shit...i said shit." Alex mumbled.  
"It's okay. You are really cute when you are nervous." Mitchie commented, and that didn't help Alex's case of embarrassment at all.  
"Thanks." Is all Alex could manage.  
"Oh, right. I have Coke, Fanta, Water...or juice. And alcohol." Alex listed quickly.  
"Hmm, how about a Jack Daniels on the rocks." Mitchie smiled.  
"And the rockstar has good taste liquor, nice." Alex said, her confidence finally catching up with her as she placed the glass infront of Mitchie.  
"Oh, without a doubt. Thanks." Mitchie smiled as she took a sip on her drink.  
"So, uhm, i don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here?" Alex asked Mitchie, finally realising the blaringly obvious right in front of her.  
"I needed to get away, I caught a plane for the first flight out...wondered the streets and sort of ended up here. Nice house by the way." Mitchie answered as if what she said was the most natural thing in the world.  
"Well...fair enough. You are aware of the fact that they think you have been kidnapped right?" Alex pressed on.  
"Yep! Anyways, i was wondering if it wasn't too much trouble, maybe I could stay here for a few days, i won't be any trouble." Mitchie asked hopefully, she liked it here...it had a home feeling to it.  
"Sure, i'm sure i can fit you into my busy schedule." Alex joked playfully. Mitchie giggled..  
"So, your boyfriend won't mind or anything?" Mitchie asked curiously.  
"Nope, i don't have a boyfriend. It's just me here." Alex said as she took a sip of her drink.  
Mitchie smiled with relief. She didn't know why she felt relief at the news of Alex's single lifestyle. She couldn't help but want nothing more then alone time with this girl infront of her, a girl she had just met. This confused her.  
"So how come a beautiful girl like yourself doesn't have a ball and chain." Mitchie questioned, wanting to know more about Alex. Wait, did she just flirt with her? Alex blushed and looked down to regain her composure.  
"Well, let's just say that 'boy' isn't my type." Alex admitted boldy. She didn't know why she was being so honest. Maybe a part of her was hoping Mitchie would take advantage of that news.  
"Oh, nice. So do you have a girlfriend then?" Mitchie asked, holding her breath and praying for a 'no'.  
"Nope." Alex smiled, and Mitchie let a breath of relief again. Mitchie didn't know what came over her, but she kissed Alex's cheek lightly then retreated back to the loungerooom and turned on the TV. Alex stood frozen to the spot, as she touched the place where Mitchie's lips briefly touched, it tingled. Alex smiled to herself, the tingles spreading throughout her body.

**Don't forget to leave reviews before I post the next chapter. (:  
Taylor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for your reviews, comments and suggestions. I appreciate them all, and i apologise if it seems rushed, i'll try and change that.(:**

After a few moments of standing there, touching her face and smiling dumbly, Alex followed Mitchie through to the loungeroom. Mitchie looked up at and Alex and smiled.  
"Just out of curiousity, how did you even get into my house?" Alex asked Mitchie as she stood in the door way and leaned against it.  
"Your side window was open, you should really close that when you go out. You never know will climb through it." Mitchie answered with a wink.  
"You have a good point there." Alex said.  
"How about a movie?" Mitchie suggested eagerly. Alex giggled and raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What?' Mitchie asked as she observed Alex's reaction to her suggestion.  
"You act like you have never had the pleasure of enjoying a movie before." Alex asked in disbelief.  
"Well, it's not like i've NEVER watched a movie before. I just don't get to do it very often." Mitchie admitted.  
"Seriously?" Alex enquired further.  
"Well yeah, i mean between writing my songs, recording them, touring, interviews, public appearances...i barely get time to just breathe let alone watch a movie." Mitchie explained sadly. Alex was beginning to understand what prompted the singer to run away from her rockstar lifestyle in the first place.  
"Wow, that sounds pretty intense, and depressing. Well, i suppose i could let you pick any movie you want. You know, since i'm so nice and you don't get to enjoy the thrilling experience of the American film industry and all." Alex smiled as she walked over to a massive cabinet full of DVDs.  
"Wow." Mitchie's jaw dropped as her eyes raided Alex's extensive DVD collection.  
"I have never seen so many DVDs in my whole life. Oh, i want to watch that one." Mitchie said as she picked up a horror flick.  
"Sounds good, you get the DVD player and i'll take care of the fireplace and blankets." Alex said assertively.  
"Oh, i love fireplaces." Mitchie squealed.  
"You know, you are like a six year old kid Christmas day." Alex laughed at Mitchie's adorably childish antics.  
"Hey! There is nothing wrong with getting excited for, how did you put it, 'enjoying the thrilling experience of the American film industry' " Mitchie challenged Alex as she walked closer to Alex their noses almost touching.  
"Touché, well get ready...this movie is DEFINITELY one to remember." Alex whispered, her breath hitting Mitchie's lips. Without warning, Alex pushed Mitchie onto the couch and jumped into the spot next to her. Their legs were not quite touching. Mitchie laughed and pressed 'play' on the remote.  
"You know you can move closer, i don't bite." Mitchie whispered to Alex. Alex grew increasingly nervous as she moved closer to Mitchie, and butterflies erupted in her stomach as the warmth from Mitchie's body touching hers overwhelmed her. Mitchie took notice of the other girl's nervous composure and she smirked. Without warning Alex jumped as the murderer grabbed the girl out of the shadows. Mitchie laughed and pulled Alex close to her. Alex glanced towards Mitchie who simply smiled and Alex relaxed into her arms.  
"Someone is a scardy cat." Mitchie teased as she tickled Alex's side.  
"Hey! I am not."  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!" Alex defended as she grabbed a pillow and hit Mitchie with it.  
"You did not just hit me with a pillow." Mitchie said with a serious face.  
"Uh, yeah. I'm s-" Before Alex could finish her sentence, Mitchie grabbed the pillow next to her and returned the hit over Alex's arm. Mitchie giggled and Alex declared war. Mitchie hit her with the pillow again and accidentally knocked her off the couch. Alex grabbed Mitchie's arm out of reflex and pulled her down on top of her. As the giggles subsided Mitchie hadn't moved an inch and Alex was aware of this with every sensation in her body.  
"Uhm..." is all Alex managed to get out.  
"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Mitchie whispered moving her lips closer to Alex's lips. She glanced down at them then back up to Alex's chocolate brown eyes.  
"Yes. I mean no! I mean..." Alex couldn't seem to formulate a tangible sentence in that moment to save her life.  
"Well, that's too bad. Your lips look really appealing." Mitchie teased as she found her feet. She smirked down at Alex before helping her up, then turned on her heels and bounced up the stairs to find Alex's room. Alex was kicking herself.  
"Smooth Alex, real smooth. You have a hot rockstar on top of you and you can't even form a sentence." Alex muttered to herself as she turned off the TV and made her way up to where Mitchie was in her room. As she climbed into bed, she noticed Mitchie already laying there, in her spot.  
"Uhm, comfortable?" Alex questioned kind of taken aback by Mitchie's comfortable behaviour. This was a very odd situation.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Mitchie replied smiling. Alex just shook her head and went into her bathroom to change. When she came back, Mitchie was fast asleep. It must be exhausting flying across the country and breaking into a random stranger's house Alex thought.  
Alex laid next to Mitchie, her thoughts buzzing through her head too much for her to sleep. She couldn't believe what was happening. She looked at the sleeping singer next to her and closed her eyes.

The next morning Alex woke up alone in her bed. Alex was confused, was she dreaming? She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Good morning." Mitchie smiled big as she put two plates of waffles on the table, one for her and one for Alex. Alex just merely stared at Mitchie and Mitchie returned the stair with one of confusion.  
"Earth to Miss. Snore up a storm" Mitchie said as she clicked her fingers.  
"So i wasn't dreaming." Alex blurted out, and Mitchie laughed.  
"Nope. Have a seat, i made breakfast." Mitchie said as she got up and pulled out the seat for Alex.  
"Thank you, and hey! I do not snore." Alex argued as she took a bite from one of her waffles.  
"If that's what helps you sleep at night." Mitchie teased.  
Alex found herself wanting to know more about the real Mitchie, not Mitchie Torres. She had already googled those facts.  
"So, tell me about yourself." Alex demanded...nicely ofcourse.  
"Well, i like to sing. Not just sing in a studio or to an audience...but just sing, really sing. In the shower or my car. It's fun." Mitchie rambled as she too, ate her waffles.  
"Good to know." Alex smiled, taking everything in.  
"So, are you seeing anyone?" Alex asked cautiously, hoping that wasn't too personal.  
"Nope." Mitchie lied. She was infact seeing someone, but they very much kept it underwraps. Mitchie knew it was wrong to lie to Alex, the raven haired girl had been completely honest with her. It wasn't the 'keeping it underwraps ' that prevented Mitchie from disclosing the news of her relationship. She didn't know why she lied to Alex. Maybe because Alex wouldn't want her if she knew, you know...the whole morals thing and such. Mitchie's own personal morals, and the lines between right and wrong seemed to blur as her career skyrocketed. It was something she struggled with everyday.

**Don't forget to leave reviews and i'll update soon. Thank you!  
Taylor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, i appreciate them all and i can't wait to give you guys some more chapters, for now...here is another. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave me more reviews. Please and thank you. Also, quick reminder...i own nothing but the story. (:**

"So what did you want to do today?" Mitchie asked Alex as they were washing up the dishes.  
"Uh, not to be a party pooper or anything...but shouldn't you like, avoid being seen in public if you wish to stay here for a while. I'm no expert on the topic of paparazzi, but i swear they know where you are going before you do." Alex explained, she didn't want Mitchie to be seen and have to leave so soon.  
"Maybe i can disguise myself." Mitchie said as she picked up an old Halloween mask that was laying on the kitchen bench. Alex has used it for a dress up party a few weeks back.  
Alex laughed before answering.  
"Very conspicuous in the middle of July." Alex teased.  
"Do you have playing cards?" Mitchie asked mischievously.  
"I sure do, i don't live under a rock you know." Alex replied, completely oblivious to the idea brewing inside of Mitchie's head.  
"What did you have in mind?" Alex continued. Mitchie smirked and approached Alex, standing a mere centimetre away from her.  
"Strip poker." Mitchie whispered seductively into her ear. Alex's facial expression said it all.  
"You just want to see me naked."' Alex accused with light humour.  
"Sue me." Mitchie replied before making her way into the loungeroom.  
"Lord help me." She said, her cockiness not so evident now.

"Royal flush, off with your shirt missy." Mitchie smirked. Alex reluctantly removed her shirt, feeling very exposed. Mitchie raked her eyes over Alex's body, her eyes falling on Alex's exposed breasts above the cups of her lacy red bra. Alex caught Mitchie staring and blushed red like a tomato.  
"Deal." Alex demanded, hoping to win this round. She was very much keen to see Mitchie exposed.  
A few cards later and Alex was feeling confident.  
"A pair of two's and a nine." Mitchie said with a confident smirk.  
"A pair of Kings and an Ace. I win." Alex gloated. "Now take that shirt off pretty girl."  
Mitchie merely smiled and maintained eye contact with Alex as she removed her singlet top. Alex was first to break the staring contest as she took her turn of raking her eyes over the other girl. A heat between her legs appeared as she stared at Mitchie's breasts that were exposed over the cups of purple lace bra.  
"Would you like a napkin to wipe that drool?" Mitchie teased before dealing the both of them a new hand.  
"What drool?" Alex panicked as she consciously wiped her mouth. Mitchie laughed so much she began to cry.  
"I'm just kidding silly, relax." Mitchie said, before bursting into a fit of giggles again.  
"Shut up." Alex said as she glared at Mitchie.  
"Okay, don't get your panties in a twist." Mitchie said before she laid out some more cards.  
At the end of the round, Mitchie had lost again.  
"Pants or bra, your choice." Alex gloated. "You know, for someone who suggested the game, you aren't doing very well." She teased. Mitchie smirked and said nothing to Alex's remark, then stood up and removed her black skinny jeans.  
"Wow." Alex almost moaned. "Shit, did i just say that out loud?" she whispered awkwardly.  
Alex couldn't tear her eyes away from Mitchie's tanned, toned legs. Alex couldn't help but think this girl was as close to perfect as one could get.  
"You are really beautiful." Alex said to Mitchie before she could stop herself. Mitchie smiled and blushed.  
"Thanks, that means alot." Mitchie smiled as she sat back down.  
"Wow, is the confident and very witty Mitchie Torres actually blushing?" Alex teased.  
"Shut up, don't get used to it." Mitchie replied. "Your turn to deal." She continued.  
Alex frowned as she laid her cards down after Mitchie did and realising it was her turn to lose her pants.  
"Ha ha! Finally, you lose! It's about time. You know the drill." It was Mitchie's turn to gloat. Alex didn't say anything, she just stood up and removed her pants, revealing her equally toned and tanned legs.  
"Wow, not so bad yourself Alex." Mitchie complemented as she checked out Alex's legs. Alex sat back down and dealed again, and again Mitchie lost.  
"Damn it, i was excited to get you out of that bra." Mitchie said as she slowly removed her bra revealing her breasts fully.  
"Wow." Is all Alex managed to get out, again. "You are just so, wow." She couldn't stop herself, it was like word vomit. The 'wow's and compliments just kept spilling out of her mouth faster then she could stop them. Mitchie just smirked and dealt again. Lucky for her, it was Alex's turn to lose the bra now, leaving them on equal ground. Alex groaned and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. She slowly removed it revealing her slightly smaller breasts. She looked up to find Mitchie staring.  
"You are staring." She pointed out.  
"Sorry." Is all Mitchie said, not tearing her eyes away even for a second. Mitchie couldn't control herself anymore, she stood up and moved around the table to Alex. She extended her hands to help Alex up, which Alex gratefully accepted.  
"You are perfect. You are just so, amazingly beautiful." Mitchie whispered as she hungrily placed her hands on Alex's hips, pulling her closer. Their lips were millimetres apart, she could feel Mitchie's minty breath on her face, and she was sure Mitchie could hear her heart beating so fast it was if it was trying to break out of her chest.  
" What are you doing?" Alex asked dumbly, even though she knew exactly what Mitchie was doing and she didn't have any objections at all.  
"Kissing you." Mitchie replied, moving her lips to close the gap between them. Before she could, the sound of Alex's door bell rang through the house causing both the girls to jump apart out of reflex.  
"Quick! Hide." Alex said, throwing Mitchie her singlet before throwing on her own shirt. Mitchie bounded up the stairs and when Alex heard the sound of her bedroom door shutting, she opened her front door.  
"Harper! What are you doing here?" Alex asked as Harper and her colourful self stepped over the threshold.  
"Just come to say hello to my very bestfriend. Do i have to have a reason to just pop over?" Harper rambled. Alex knew that look, and that high pitched tone. Harper wanted something.  
"Harper, you know i know you better than that." Alex pressed on.  
"Fine! I need to borrow your short black dress. I have a date tonight, and i really like him, so i am thinking of toning it down a little." Harper explained.  
"Harper! You don't need to change yourself for any man. Everyone loves you just the way you are, your colourful and brightness is part of your quirky charm." Alex said with absolution.  
"You are right. Thanks Alex." Harper beamed, quickly hugging the shorter girl and leaving as fast as she came.  
Alex took a deep breath.  
"That was close." She said to herself as she shut her front door.  
"You can come out now." She yelled up to Mitchie and before she knew it Mitchie was down the stairs and pinning her against the wall. Mitchie slid her hands down Alex's sides before resting her hands on Alex's hips. This simple action elicited a deep, sexy and throaty moan from Alex and Mitchie smirked before whispering in Alex's ear.  
"Now where were we?"

**I hope you liked it, i'll update as soon as i can as long as i get some more reviews. I love reading all your thoughts on the story. Thank you.  
Taylor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i am loving writing for you but some more reviews would be nice. But thank you so much for the reviews i did get. They all make me smile and i can't wait to write more chapters. (:**

"_**You can come out now." She yelled up to Mitchie and before she knew it Mitchie was down the stairs and pinning her against the wall. Mitchie slid her hands down Alex's sides before resting her hands on Alex's hips. This simple action elicited a deep, sexy and throaty moan from Alex and Mitchie smirked before whispering in Alex's ear.  
"Now where were we?"**_

"Right about here." Alex whispered as she ran her hands down Mitchie's stomach. "Making lunch." She continued, and winked before slipped out from Mitchie's grasp.  
"Tease." Mitchie yelled out. "I have something you can eat." She added cheekily.  
"Charming." Alex yelled back.  
After lunch, the girls settled down on Alex's bed. Mitchie eyes the guitar in the corner and walked over to pick it up. She sat down on the bed near Alex and began to strum a few chords.  
"You play?" Mitchie asked.  
"A little. I'm not that good though." Alex said in a distracted tone as she was flipping through a magazine. She set it aside and observed Mitchie playing the guitar. She liked seeing Mitchie this way. As Mitchie began to sing along to the tune she was playing on the guitar, she felt like it was tugging strings in heart. Mitchie stopped playing and turned around to face Alex.  
"Play me something." Mitchie asked.  
"Uhm, i don't know Mitchie. I don't like playing infront of people." Alex mumbled.  
"I'm not people Alex. I'm your friend." Mitchie encouraged. Alex smiled at the friend comment, she liked the sound of that.  
"Okay. I'll play something." Alex agreed as she took the guitar from Mitchie.  
"Yay!" Mitchie cheered as she clapped her hands excitedly.  
Alex closed her eyes, strumming the beginning of a song she wrote.

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
You made me insecure, to me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough**

I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whitin' out the the truth

It's like the work of art  
That never get to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?****

As Alex finished her song, she opened to her eyes to find Mitchie's eyes filled with tears. She put her guitar aside and moved closer to Mitchie, putting her arms around her.  
"Are you okay Mitchie? What's wrong? Was it that bad." Alex rambled, panic thick in her tone.  
"Nothing Lexi, it was perfect. It was beautiful, and your voice is amazing Alex. Why do you hide it from people." Mitchie said, hugging Alex tightly. Alex smiled at the knew nickname she acquired from her new friend.  
"Thanks Mitchie, that means alot coming from you." Alex giggled as she pulled away from Mitchie. The two girls laid back on the bed. Alex glanced at Mitchie who looked deep in thought.  
"Penny for your thoughts." Alex asked.  
"Let's just say i wish that song was around when i was growing up." Alex looked confused, then the light flicked on inside her head.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Alex asked, hoping Mitchie would open up to her.  
"I have never really talked about it before." Mitchie said sounding unsure.  
"Well there is a first time for everything." Alex said, propping herself up on one elbow.  
"Okay, true. I was bullied for a long time growing up. I was the chubby girl with glasses, the bum chin and the gap in her teeth. It was horrible. Kids teased me every single day. So when i was fourteen, i finally had enough. I started dieting, i got laser surgery on my eyes, and i got a whole new wardrobe. A whole new me." Mitchie explained. Alex's eyes said everything, she couldn't believe the cruelty of people, especially children.  
"And look at you now." Alex smiled.  
"Yeah, not before i did a few stupid things though. Bulimia and cutting." Mitchie said showing Alex her hidden scars underneath her tattoos. Alex teared up and took Mitchie's wrists in her hands, she lifted them up to her lips and kissed them both.  
"Thanks." Mitchie said not crying.  
"Not to sound like creep or anything, but i have seen your childhood photos, you have always been beautiful Mitchie. You were then, and you are now. And hey, i love your chin. It's really cute." Alex said smiling.  
"And more importantly, you are a good person. You are beautiful on the inside aswell, that's something those kids who tormented you will never be able to see." Alex finished up big with her speech. Mitchie smiled that big beautiful smile that Alex absolutely adored. Little did she know, Mitchie was rattled with guilt.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mitchie asked feeling more guilty then anything. She contemplated telling Alex the truth.  
"We are friends remember?" Alex smiled.  
"Yes we are." Mitchie agreed wrapping her arms around Alex. Mitchie snuggled into Alex and nuzzled her neck. Alex had butterflies shooting through her body. She liked Mitchie this way, when she being herself and not that cocky facade thing she has happening. Although admittedly, she found that facade extremely sexy. She was falling for her, and she couldn't help herself. Meanwhile Mitchie was deep within her own train of thought. She felt as though she was rock and hard place. She too was falling for Alex. She was sweet, and beautiful, and most of all she liked Mitchie, not Mitchie Torres the rockstar. But how can she expect Alex to fall for her now. She lied to her.  
"Alex," Mitchie whispered. "I have to tell you something."

**There you have it, a new chapter. I'll update soon as long as i get lots of reviews and feedback. I like writing something you can keep on enjoying.  
Taylor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i am sorry i haven't updated in a few days. I've had alot going on. Anyway, hopefully it won't happen again. I hope you like this chapter, i'm sorry if you feel it's dragging on a bit but don't worry...big drama VERY soon. I don't own anything but the story, blah blah blah...enjoy! :D**

"Alex," Mitchie whispered. "I have to tell you something."This was it. Mitchie decided to tell Alex the truth.  
"What sweetie?" Alex whispered back as she played with Mitchie's hair. Mitchie smiled at the pet name and sat up to face Alex. She looked into those beautiful brown eyes of Alex's and something came over her. She glanced down at Alex's lips and leaned in slowly. Alex met her half way and when their lips connected, it's like everything around them melted away, and it was just them two. It was as if fireworks erupted between their lips. It wasn't a deep kiss, or even a slow kiss. But it was full of passion, full of want, and full of need. It was just a simple kiss, but it's a kiss that changed both of the girl's lives as they knew it. Mitchie pulled away slowly, much to Alex's dismay. As Mitchie looked at Alex, and the smile that lit up her face, she couldn't bring herself to come clean about her lie. She decided that she never wanted to be the reason for that smile leaving Alex's face. She decided that she was going to call her girlfriend, and end their relationship because Alex is all she wanted, she had never been more sure of anything in her life.  
"I like you Alex, a lot. And i want to spend forever getting to know you better." Mitchie confessed. Alex smile lit up even more if that was even possible. She wrapped her arms around Mitchie's neck.  
"I like you too Mitchie, and i'd love to spend forever getting to know the real you better aswell." She whispered as she reconnected their lips, this time deepening it and licking Mitchie's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Mitchie happily granted it as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and pulling her closer. Mitchie laid Alex down and straddled her hips as she kissed slowly down her neck. She found Alex's pulse point and sucked on it gently eliciting a moan from Alex. Alex slide her hands up the inside of Mitchie's shirt and dragged her nails down Mitchie's stomach slowly causing Mitchie to moan louder then Alex intended. Mitchie broke the kiss and looked into Alex's eyes.  
"I really want you Alex, but i want to wait until we know each other better." Mitchie said.  
"You are really sweet Mitchie. Okay, so let's get to know each other." Alex smiled. Mitchie smiled back as she rolled of Alex. This was a first for her she thought, getting into a girl's pants is what Mitchie knew best, but Alex was different.  
"How about we play twenty questions?" Alex suggested as she propped herself up on her elbow and stared at Mitchie.  
"Sure. You start." Mitchie said as she also propped herself up on her elbow and faced Alex.  
"Okay, what's your favourite colour?" Alex asked.  
"Red and Black."Mitchie answered with a smile, ironically she was wearing a red shirt with a black vest.  
"Convenient." Alex replied, making the same observation. Mitchie giggled and then thought of her question.  
"What is your shoe size?" Mitchie asked curiously.  
"Seven.," Alex replied with certainty. "My turn, what is your favourite sport." She asked.  
"Surfing. It's incredible, i love it. I wish i had more time to do it." Mitchie replied with smile as she remembered her first time on the waves. Alex smiled at the look on Mitchie's face. Clearly she was reminiscing.  
"I love to surf too." Alex informed Mitchie. Mitchie's smile grew wider as she took in Alex's words.  
"Seriously?" Mitchie asked. Alex giggled and pointed to the surf board in the other corner of her room.

"Did you not see that in the corner?" Alex said very amused by the oblivious nature of the other girl.  
"Oh, right. No, i was too busy staring at the beautiful and talented girl infront of me playing her guitar." Mitchie said as she leaned over and kissed Alex again. Alex smiled into the kiss, the pulled back.  
"Your turn." She whispered before pecking her on the lips again.  
"Are you a virgin?" Mitchie asked cautiously, not knowing whether or not she was crossing a line. Alex looked at her not worried at all.  
"With a boy? Yes. With a girl? Not so much." Alex revealed as she looked Mitchie in the eye. She couldn't help but be completely honest with Mitchie. They had only known each other a few days, but it felt like a lifetime.  
"Do tell." Mitchie pressed on curious.  
"She was a senior, and i was sophomore. It was at a party, she told me that she had a huge crush on me for ages. She wasn't even drunk, so i was thrilled because i had liked her since i was a freshmen." Alex explained to Mitchie, her features and turned sad and Mitchie was torn between her jealously that another girl had touched her Alex, and feeling sad and protective for her because obviously this story didn't have a happy ending.  
"We were seeing each other for a few weeks after that in secret and i fell for her hard. One day, she showed up to school on a boys arm. She just looked at me, and walked straight past me. She didn't even say a word. " Alex finished up with a sad, brave look plastered on her face.  
"Alex. I'm so sorry." Mitchie said embracing her in a comforting hug.  
"It's okay, it was a long time ago. I'm over it now." Alex reassured Mitchie. Mitchie gave her a half smile before opening her mouth to speak.  
"I've had my heart broken too, it's not a good feeling." Mitchie revealed to Alex.  
"I'm sorry Mitch, do you want to talk about it?" Alex said as she touched Mitchie's hand to let her know she was there.  
"Well, it was boy. His name was Shane. I met him at a music summer camp, and we fell in love. He was sweet, and caring, and he said he loved me. He also said if i loved him, i'd sleep with him. When i respectfully declined, he dumped me." Mitchie explained, no emotion on her face whatsoever. Alex could practically see the wall that Mitchie just put around herself. She embraced her in a hug anyway which Mitchie happily accepted.  
"People suck." Alex said with absolute certainty.  
"Yep." Mitchie agreed. Both of the girl burst into laughter at the spontaneous deep and meaningful conversation that generated from a game of twenty questions.  
"I'm going to cook you dinner." Mitchie said out of the blue. Alex burst into a fit of giggles.  
"What are you laughing at?" Mitchie asked confused.  
"Do you know how to cook rockstar?" Alex asked, implying Mitchie's rockstar status meant that she didn't need to know how to cook, people cooked for her.  
"No, i also have people brush my hair drive me around all day too." Mitchie defended herself sensing where Alex was going with this.  
"Well, those two are kind of true, but still...i know how to cook a meal, okay?" Mitchie ranted as she stomped out the door. Alex was still laughing so hard at the idea of Rockstar Mitchie cooking her dinner.  
"Okay rockstar, let me know if you need me to stir the ingredients for you." Alex yelled out finding amusement in teasing Mitchie. She decided to shower. Alex's best thinking time was in the shower. As she rinsed her hair and washed every inch of her body, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the kisses she shared with Mitchie. She liked this girl, alot. Alex felt like she was really getting to know the real Mitchie, and all she could think was she could never get tired of listening to Mitchie, or getting to know her. Half an hour later, Alex was dressed and ready for dinner. She walked down the stairs and approached the kitchen. To her utter surprise to kitchen was not on fire, in fact there was an intoxicating smell coming from the kitchen. She was in awe as she saw the dimmed lights in the dining room, with candles. Dinner was served, and it smelled good.  
"This is amazing Mitchie! You did this for me?" Alex asked tearing up a little at the thought that Mitchie went to so much trouble for her.  
"Ofcourse." Mitchie smiled. "Here, sit. I'll get our drinks." Mitchie said as she pulled the chair out for Alex. When Alex was seated Mitchie disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments before reappearing with a bottle of red wine.  
"Wow, i don't know what to say Mitch. This is incredible...you are incredible." Alex said as Mitchie sat down. Mitchie's smile beamed, no one had made her smile as much as Alex had in the last few days, in a really long time.  
"Thank you." Alex finished with an equally beaming smile.  
"You are welcome." Mitchie said.  
"We don't have to like, say grace or anything do we?" Mitchie said, not sure where Alex stood on religion.  
"No." Alex laughed as she took a bite of her food. Mitchie looked mildly relieved as she was hungry and ready to dig in. The girls enjoyed a nice conversation over dinner, while they ate and sipped on their wine. Before they knew it, a whole bottle was polished off.  
This was going to be interesting.

**Thank you for reading, please send me lots of reviews and i'll update tomorrow. Drama soon as promised.  
Taylor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, i am, not getting many reviews so i'm not sure if i should keep writing. But thank you for the ones i did get. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own anything but the story.**

Before long, the girls had polished off a whole bottle of wine. They stumbled up the stairs and into Alex's room, and shut the door. Without warning, Mitchie slammed Alex against her bedroom door and attacked her lips with deep passion and want. She licked Alex's bottom lip begging for entrance which Alex happily granted. Mitchie ravished the inside of Alex's mouth with her tongue, both fighting for dominance. Mitchie bit Alex's lower lip, eliciting a deep moan from her. She grabbed the bottom of Alex's shirt and raised it up a little. Alex lifted up her arms so Mitchie could take off her shirt. Mitchie took a step back to admire her body.  
"You are so beautiful." Mitchie said drunkenly, but honestly.  
"Kiss me." Alex demanded as she grabbed the back of Mitchie's neck and reconnected their lips.  
Alex pushed off the door and took slow but eager steps over to bed before laying Mitchie down, not breaking their kiss once. Alex straddled Mitchie while she was propped up on her elbows, she tore Mitchie's shirt off so fast, Mitchie didn't have time to comprehend what happened. Mitchie didn't mind at all though. Alex kissed down Mitchie's neck slowly, then nipped at her collarbone before licking a line down to the valley of her breasts. Mitchie arched her back and moaned, clearly enjoying this sudden sexual outburst Alex was having. Finally, the reality of what was happening, or what was about to happen, hit Mitchie.  
"A-Alex. S-Stop." Mitchie managed to choke out between moans that were in response to what Alex was doing to her neck and chest with her lips.  
"What? Did i do something wrong?" Alex slurred out quite intoxicated.  
"No baby. Listen Alex, i really like you...and i don't want our first time to be like this. Drunk. You deserve better than that." Mitchie explained before pecking Alex on the cheek.  
"You are amazing." Alex stated as she rolled off Mitchie and snuggled up to that. Mitchie just smiled and before she knew it, she heard Alex's quiet snores. Mitchie lay there smiling, enjoying the feeling of the other girl in her arms. She wanted to make Alex's hers officially.  
'Tomorrow for sure.' She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the girls woke with a large headache. Alex groaned.  
"Aspirin. I need Aspirin." She said as she sat up and held her head in her hands. Mitchie sat up to, in a bit better state then Alex.  
"Do you have any?" Mitchie asked as she pulled the covers down and got out of bed.  
"In the bathroom." Alex said, still refusing to open her eyes. Mitchie went into the bathroom and opened the door of the cabinet.  
"There isn't any in here Alex." Mitchie said a bit disappointed, her head was hurting a bit too.  
Alex groaned again before answering.  
"We'll drive to the store, i have a hooded jumper in the closet for you." Alex said. She got out of bed, and stumbled towards the shower.  
"Can i join?" Mitchie said as she watched Alex begin to undress.  
"Get out Mitchie." Alex groaned.  
"Someone is grumpy in the mornings." Mitchie teased as she retreated from the bathroom and raided Alex's closet instead.  
"Finally." Mitchie said as Alex stepped out of the bathroom after what felt like hours.  
"Shutup." Alex teased allowing Mitchie pass to use the shower. After an hour, both of the girls slowly but surely made their way to Alex's car.  
"How far is it?" Mitchie asked curiously.  
"Only about ten minutes." Alex answered.  
"Is everything okay?" Mitchie asked, taking note of Alex's quiet mood.  
"Yeah, why?" Alex lied.  
"Don't lie to me Alex, i know something is up." Mitchie said, afraid she had done something wrong.  
"I just, i feel a bit embarrassed about last night. I practically attacked you." Alex said, keeping her eyes of the road. Mitchie stared at Alex a bit before answering, she didn't like that Alex felt that way.  
"You don't need to feel embarrassed Lex, i've had worse moments believe me. Plus, i kind of liked that side of you." Mitchie replied with a wink.  
"That does not make me feel any better." Alex said, finally letting a smile spread on to her face before laughing as what Mitchie had just said.  
"I wanted to say thank you." Alex continued.  
"For what?" Mitchie replied, honestly not knowing what she was talking about.  
"For respecting me, for last night. You were right, our first time should be special. We BOTH deserve that. You are incredible, you know?" Alex said, finally making eye contact with Mitchie briefly before returning her eyes to the road.  
"I know." Mitchie agreed with a smile. Alex laughed at Mitchie's vanity.  
"I'm just trickin'." Mitchie said. "But you don't need to thank me for anything." She finished humbly.  
Alex pulled into a parking spot just outside the store.  
"Did you want to wait here or come in?" Alex asked Mitchie before briefly kissing her lips.  
"I'll come." Mitchie answered with her famous smile. They got out and closed their doors behind them before walking into the store. After a few minutes of searching, they finally located the Aspirin.  
"Got it." Alex cheered.  
"Finally, let's go." Mitchie groaned, her head pounding. As they approached the counter, the girl behind it looked at Alex, her eyes full of lust. Seeing this, Mitchie slammed the money on the contact and glared at the girl.  
"Whoa, take it easy." Alex whispered as the girl turned her back to put the money in the register.  
"Did you see the way she looked at you?" Mitchie said under her breath.  
"Does it matter, i'm going home with you aren't i?" Alex reassured Mitchie. They weren't even together yet, Mitchie didn't understand why she got so jealous. She burned holes into the back of the girl with her eyes before turning on her heel and stomping off in a huff. Alex thanked the girl before following Mitchie out who was already waiting at the car.  
"Mitchie..." Alex said as she touched Mitchie's arm soothingly.  
"I'm sorry," Mitchie apologised. "I just don't like anybody looking at you like that except for me." She said with certainty. Alex couldn't help but smile before she hugged the singer and opened the door for her. The ride back home was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. As Alex pulled into her street, Mitchie eyed a familiar red Porsche parked out the front of Alex's house.  
"This isn't good." Mitchie muttered under her breath.  
"What did you say?" Alex asked, completely oblivious to the sudden panic that took over Mitchie's demeanour.  
"If i asked you to wait in the car, you wouldn't listen to me would you?" Mitchie asked as Alex pulled into the drive way and turned the car off.  
"Uhm, no. Why? What's going on?" Alex said, also taking not of the red Porsche aswell.  
"Nothing. Please wait here." Mitchie demanded as she got out of the car. Of course Alex didn't listen and got out of the car aswell. Alex felt like she had the wind knocked out of her, and her heart torn out when she was met with the sight of a long, dark haired girl embracing Mitchie with a passionate kiss. Mitchie pushed the girl off of her.  
"Miley, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked a bit harshly.  
"Coming to take you home baby." Miley said trying to kiss Mitchie again. Mitchie looked towards Alex who had tears pouring out of her eyes.  
"Alex-" Mitchie said, walking towards her.  
"Don't!" Alex yelled."Don't touch me." She yelled again, dodging Mitchie's grasp and running to her door, slamming it shut behind her.

**Ooooh, what is going to happen with Mitchie and Alex now? Keep reading and you will find out. Review please!  
Taylor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thank you for the amazing updates. By the way, i'm sorry if i get the whole American terms wrong...i am Australian! I just guess with timing and such. (: Anyway, i am quite proud of this chapter, it's longer then normal but i promise you will enjoy every word of it! Plenty of drama as promised. Anyway, i'm not going give anything away, go ahead and read. ;)**

"_**Alex-" Mitchie said, walking towards her.  
"Don't!" Alex yelled."Don't touch me." She yelled again, dodging Mitchie's grasp and running to her door, slamming it shut behind her.**_

Alex ran up to her room as fast as her feet could take her, and slammed the door behind her.  
"How could i have been so stupid?" She yelled at herself as she paced her room, tears still pouring out and not letting up anytime soon. As she settled at the spot near the window going over everything that just happened in her head, Mitchie burst through the door.  
"Alex, let me explain." Mitchie begged, tears threatening to fall from her eyes too.  
"Explain what Mitchie? How you lied to me? That did NOT look like a 'just friends' kiss to me." Alex yelled across the room.  
"I am sorry Alex, i don't know why i lied to you about not seeing anyone. I just liked you so much." Mitchie explained. If Alex didn't look mad before, she sure as hell did now.  
"Don't you dare even go there." Alex screamed as she got up in Mitchie's face. "That is NOT how you treat someone you supposedly like Mitchie. I thought you were different, but you aren't. You are just like every other rockstar just aiming for another notch in their belt."  
"Alex-" Mitchie begged.  
"Don't. Just get out." Alex whispered as she turned her back. Mitchie attempted to touch Alex's arm but Alex shook her off. Mitchie's tears ran down her face like a dam in her eyes just broke. When Alex heard the door close, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down, every cry and weep signalling another piece of her heart shattering.  
Mitchie walked down the stairs, her tears falling down her face faster then she could wipe them away. As she walked out of Alex's house, she walked straight past the dumbfounded Miley and straight to her car. As Miley got in, all Mitchie said was, "Take me home."  
"What just happened?" Miley asked, honestly completely confused. Mitchie stayed silent.  
"Were you seeing her?" Miley continued, getting angry now. Mitchie's silence didn't even budge.  
"Mitchie! Answer me." Miley yelled as she grabbed Mitchie's face and made her look at her.  
"Just take me home Miley. NOW!" Mitchie yelled back. Miley look taken aback, she had never seen Mitchie like this in all the time they'd known each other. This was going to me a long drive.

**One month later...**

**Los Angeles, California.  
**"Mitchie! Mitchie! Hello?" A tall, dark haired man said loudly clicking his fingers infront of Mitchie's face.  
"What?" Mitchie said reluctantly pulling herself out of her train of thought.  
"Can you focus please? We still have alot of songs to write." He said getting frustrated with Mitchie's lack of attention.  
"You mean i have alot of songs to write, and you have alot of songs to sit there and watch me write." Mitchie snapped as she got up from the table they were sitting at and walked away.  
"Mitchie! Get back here now." He yelled, but it was too late. Mitchie was already heading out of the studio and going for a walk. She was staring at the ground, walking aimlessly. When she looked up, a raven-haired girl walking up ahead with her back to her caught Mitchie's attention.  
"Alex! Alex! Wait up." Mitchie yelled as she ran to catch up with the girl. She pulled the girls arm and turned her around to face her, but was met with a stranger's face.  
"Oh, i'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Mitchie said both awkwardly and disappointed.  
"It's okay," The girl said. "Hey! You are Mitchie Torres, can i have your autograph?" The girl said excitedly. At that moment, a beep from a car pulling up on the curb sounded.  
"Mitchie! Get in." Said a brown haired girl. Mitchie smiled apologetically at the girl she had just mistaken for Alex and got in the car.  
"Caitlyn. Just the person i needed to see." Mitchie said, genuinely happy to see one of her oldest friends.  
"Want to get some coffee and talk about it?" Caitlyn said, fully aware of the reason for Mitchie's depression.  
"Yes please." Is all Mitchie said as they pulled away from the curb and headed north.  
"Have you and Miley talked?" Caitlyn enquired.  
"Nope, we haven't talked in a month since everything happened. I hurt her alot, but i just didn't want her anymore. I wanted Alex...i want Alex." Mitchie admitted.  
"So you two are over?" Caitlyn asked. Caitlyn was one of very few people her knew that Mitchie was gay and that she was seeing Miley.  
"Yep." Is all Mitcie said.  
"Still no word from Alex?" Caitlyn asked.  
"No, she won't return my calls. I really hurt her Caitlyn, but she won't give me the time of day." Mitchie said sadly.  
"Yeah you did Mitch..."Caitlyn said.  
"Thanks for the honesty; you aren't very good at this cheering up thing." Mitchie cut in.  
"Shut up, you didn't let me finish." Caitlin said. "All i am saying is, you hurt her and you lost her trust. You can't just expect her to wake up and forgive you, you have to work for that and work for her trust again." Caitlyn advised.  
"I know, and i am willing to do that Caitlyn. But how when she won't give me the time of day, she won't answer my calls and she won't return them either." Mitchie said desperately, tears threatening to fall again.  
"Well, in the words of Jason Grey, 'You are a rockstar dude, use it.'" Caitlyn quoted with a smile. A smile crept onto Mitchie's face, and idea blossoming inside her head.  
"What are you smiling at?" Caitlyn asked, narrowing her eyes.  
"I've got to go." Mitchie said, jumping up from the table they were sitting at faster than Caitlyn could comprehend.

**Grand Prairie, Texas.**

Harper stormed into Alex's room and opened the blinds and the windows.  
"About time this room gets some air." Harper said as she walked by Alex's bed. Alex stirred and groaned, waking up.  
"Harper, get out. It's early. And close the blinds on your way out." Alex demanded cranky before shoving a pillow over her face to hide her eyes from the sudden burst of light through her windows.  
"It's ten in the afternoon Alex." Harper corrected her.  
"Leave me alone Harper." Alex said, turning on her side fighting the tears.  
"It's been a month Alex, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Harper said sitting next to Alex. Alex didn't say anything.  
"Fine, you leave me no choice." Harper said in a stern voice as she got up and left the room.  
"Finally." Alex groaned before going back to sleep. A few minutes later, Harper returned with a bucket of cold water. Before Alex suspected anything, Harper threw the bucket of cold water over Alex. Alex jumped up screaming faster than Harper's eyes could follow.  
"What the hell Harper?" Alex yelled, getting angrier by the second.  
"If you won't snap out of this, i'll snap you out of it Alex Russo. She lied to you Alex, there are worse things going on in the world like, poverty, global warming, war! Now get your ass in that shower, shave that forest on your legs and get dressed. We are going out to breakfast!" Harper yelled right back before turning on her heel and storming out of the room.  
"I really hate you sometimes Harper." Alex yelled after her as she grabbed a clean towel and walked into her bathroom.  
"I really hate you too Alex." Harper yelled back before Alex closed the door. Obviously that was a lie on both parts. They were both the sister that the other never had.

One hot shower, and set of clean clothes, Alex was ready to be dragged out to lunch.  
"How are you feeling?" Harper asked Alex after they ordered.  
"Superb." Alex replied, not tearing her eyes away from the window.  
"Alex, talk to me please." Harper begged, she hated seeing her best friend this way.  
"Do you really want to know how i'm feeling Harper." Alex said, finally making eye contact with Harper.

"Yes Alex, i do." She replied.  
"I am so angry. I'm angry because she lied to me, I'm angry because she hurt me, i am angry because i'm so sad. Then i just want to cry. Then that makes me so angry, because she has that power over me. I hate that i love her, i hate her for making me fall for her." Alex said, getting so angry and upset again. Tears were streaming down her face now.  
"Wait, what? Back up a bit. Did you say you love her?" Harper replied, stunned. She knew alex had strong feelings, but this was news to her.  
"Yes Harper, i love her. I hate her, but i love her. I want to throw her off a cliff then run to the bottom and catch her!" Alex ranted, her voice threatening to betray her and break at any second.  
Harper looked at her broken best friend and felt so helpless. Before she could walk around the table and hug Alex, her phone rang. A Los Angeles number? She didn't know who could be calling her from there, she's never had the pleasure of knowing anybody from there.  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Hi is this Harper? My name is Mitchie Torres."  
"Yes, this is Harper. Give me a minute." Harper said.  
"I'll be back in a second Alex." Harper said, excusing herself from the table. Alex merely nodded clearly uninterested. Once Harper was safely out of Alex's earshot, she put the phone to her ear.  
"Yes, i know who you are Mitchie. What do you want?" Harper said, stern. She always had Alex's back.  
"I need your help getting Alex back." Mitchie said straight to the point.  
"And why should i help you? You really hurt her Mitchie, she is an absolute mess. Today is the first day i have gotten her out of the house in a month." Harper spoke into the phone.  
"Because i love her Harper, and i never wanted to be the reason for that smile leaving her beautiful face. I want to make things right." Mitchie admitted. Harper couldn't help but notice the sincerity in her voice.  
"Okay. I'll help you. I'm not doing this for you, i'm doing this for her because as much as she won't ever admit it to anyone but me, she loves you too and she's a wreck without you." Harper decided.  
Harper spent almost half an hour on the phone listening to Mitchie's plan. Alex hadn't even noticed Harper's delayed absence when she finally returned.  
"Come on Alex, we are going for a drive. First we will stop by your house and get some things." Harper concluded.

"Fine." Is all Alex said, still clearly uninterested.

**Hours later...**

"What are we doing here Harper." Alex asked noticing the 'Welcome to Los Angeles' sign.  
"We are going to a concert." Harper revealed truthfully.  
"Who's concert?" Alex asked curiously.  
"Oh, you will see." Harper said before turning up the music so Alex couldn't ask any more questions. Alex merely stared back out of the window. Half an hour later, they arrived at a massive arena.  
"Get changed into something nicer." Harper demanded.  
"Here?" Alex asked uncomfortable.  
"Yes, hurry up." Harper said getting bossy. While Alex climbed into the backseat and changed, Harper secretly texted Mitchie.  
**Harper: We are here. (:  
Mitchie: Okay, i'll get my manager to meet you out front.  
Harper: Okay, see you in a bit. Good luck.  
**"Who are you texting?" Alex asked, climbing back into the front seat.  
"No one." Harper lied."Let's go." She continued. As the girls approached the Arena, Alex caught sight of the massive sign. 'MITCHIE TORRES LIVE'  
"Harper!" Alex yelled. "What are we doing here?" she yelled again, getting angry.  
"Fixing your life, now come on." Harper said, grabbing her arm and dragging Alex along. A woman met both the girls out the front and took them back stage. As they were lead to the side of the stage, Alex could see Mitchie finishing her song on stage and her heart broke all over again as she laid eyes on the girl who broke it in the first place. She turned to leave but Alex caught her and pushed her onto the stage. Mitchie saw the commotion and smiled.  
"Los Angeles, i would like you to meet a very special friend of mine. Alex Russo, everybody." Mitchie smiled as she spoke into the microphone and grabbed Alex's hand to lead her out onto the stage. As Alex stood there not making eye contact with Mitchie, Mitchie picked up her guitar and began to play a song acoustically.

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us**  
**

As Mitchie finished the song that she had written for Alex, the raven haired girl finally looked up and made eyes contact with her.  
"I'm so sorry Alex."She said, holding her hand over the microphone. Alex just stared at her, then without warning walked over to Mitchie and took the guitar and microphone off of her. She was going to sing too.

**La da da da da  
da da da da  
ooh ooh yeah**

now you told me on a sunday  
that it wasn't ganna work  
i tried to cry myself to sleep  
cause it was supposed to hurt

we sat next to the fire  
as the flame was burning out  
i know what you were thinking  
before you'd say it aloud

don't say you're sorry  
cause i'm not even breaking  
you're not worth  
the time that this is taking

and i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
every time you lie

every time you lie  
every time you lie

i woke up the next morning  
with a smile on my face  
and a long list of gentlemen  
happy to take your place  
less trashier much classier  
then who you prove to be

how long's it gonna take before  
you see that she's not me?  
oh no

and i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
everytime you lie

at night awake  
I won't be sleeping til morning breaks  
that's the price you pay  
for your mistakes  
goodbye to dreaming

so don't say you're sorry  
cause i'm not gonna listen

and i knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no

you still love her  
i can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
every time you lie

every time you lie  
don't say you're sorry  
the truth is all that i can hear  
every time you lie

Alex finished the song, well aware of the fact that she was lying to herself. Mitchie did break her heart. She gave Mitchie a cold stare, dropped the microphone on the ground and walked off stage without another world. Mitchie stared after her, shocked, hurt and helpless.

**There we have it guys, leave lots of reviews please and i'll update very soon.  
Taylor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thank you to all my devoted and loyal readers for your AMAZING updates that made my day. Another big surprise ahead, so read on!**

_**Alex finished the song, well aware of the fact that she was lying to herself. Mitchie did break her heart. She gave Mitchie a cold stare, dropped the microphone on the ground and walked off stage without another world. Mitchie stared after her, shocked, hurt and helpless.**_

Tears began to fall from Mitchie's eyes. She ran off stage and caught up to Alex in a corridor leading out of the building.  
"Alex." Mitchie said through tears as she grabbed Alex's arm and turned her around.  
"What?" Alex said coldly.  
"Alex, i'm sorry i lied to you about not being in a relationship. But that's all i lied to you about. I never lied to you about how i feel about you." Mitchie pleaded. There was no emotion on Alex's face, but her eyes told a different story. Her eyes looked torn. She was still so hurt and angry, but despite that, she couldn't stand to see Mitchie in the state she was in. Alex's stubborn nature got the better of her.  
"Well it's a bit late for that now, isn't it." Alex said through gritted teeth as she turned to walk away. Mitchie grabbed her arm to stop her and Alex turned around in fury, and glared at Mitchie.  
"Let go of me." Alex demanded.  
"No." Mitchie said simply.  
"LET GO OF ME!"Alex yelled.  
"No." Mitchie repeated again. The heated situation turned into a staring contest, neither girl saying a word. Finally Mitchie broke the silence.  
"Tell me you don't have feelings for me anymore and i will leave you alone Alex." Mitchie whispered, desperation seeping off every single word. Alex remained silent as she fought back tears, she lost that battle.  
"Tell me you don't have feelings me anymore Alex." Mitchie repeated. Alex grabbed Mitchie by the shirt and threw her against the wall roughly before crashing her lips onto Mitchie's. It wasn't a loving a kiss, but a kiss fuelled by a month's worth of anger, hurt, betrayal...and most painfully for Alex, missing Mitchie. That killed her the most, the fact that Mitchie lied to Alex and hurt you so much, but she still missed her and wanted her. Alex bit Mitchie's lower lip and the soothed it with her tongue. Mitchie granted Alex access and they both duelled for dominance. Alex broke the kiss to catch her breath and looked into Mitchie's eyes as if she was searching for answers.  
"I-I'm sorry." Alex said as she let go of Mitchie and ran away before Mitchie could comprehend what just happened.

Alex just walked, she walked aimlessly as tears flew freely from her eyes. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to be with Mitchie but how could she trust her again? Mitchie lied to her. But she couldn't ignore the sincerity in Mitchie's voice and eyes when they talked in the corridor at Mitchie's concert. She sat down on a bench for what seemed like hours, just thinking. After three hours of crying, and her heart and head fighting she dialled Harper's number.  
"Harper?" Alex said when Harper picked up.  
"Alex? Where did you disappear to? Mitchie was a wreck, she couldn't even finish the concert.  
"It's a long story, do you know where Mitchie lives?" Alex asked, she didn't know why she thought Harper might know but she thought it was worth a shot.  
"Well, i thought you might want to know at some point on this trip so i took the liberty of asking her and writing it down." Harper said proudly.  
"And this is why you are my best friend, you know what i'm thinking before i do." Alex smiled.  
Alex put Mitchie's address in her phone and hailed a cab. The ride to Mitchie's house didn't take long but it felt like a lifetime for Alex. She was nervous, she didn't even know why she was going to say. Finally, the cab pulled up alongside a massive house and she paid the driver. She approached the door and hesitated before finally knocking. A few minutes later a puffy eyed Mitchie answered the door.  
"Alex?" Mitchie asked genuinely surprised but not at all displeased by Alex's presence.  
**SLAP**

Mitchie grabbed her stinging face and looked at Alex bewildered. She didn't know how to react to that, should she be angry at Alex. She took a deep breath and met Alex's glare with soft eyes.  
"Okay, i deserved that." Mitchie said. Alex's eyes softened, it was as if slapping Mitchie released all the anger from her and now all she wanted to do was be in Mitchie's arms.  
"Please don't lie to me again Mitchie, i want to be with you but i want to be able to trust you." Alex said finally giving into Mitchie and her feelings for her.  
"Alex, i already lost you once...i will never ever do anything to lose you again." Mitchie reassured her as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, pulling her into a tight and much overdue hug.  
"I'm so sorry Alex, i'm sorry for everything." Mitchie said, kissing Alex softly on the lips.  
"It's okay Mitch, i forgive you. I'm sorry for slapping you." Alex said causing both of the girls to laugh.  
"I'm sure i can find it in my heart to let that one slide." Mitchie said, finding her sense of humour that had been absent for a month now.  
"Thank you, now shut up and kiss me baby." Alex smiled as Mitchie pulled her inside and kissed her with as much love and passion as she could muster up. Alex kicked the door closed, not breaking the kiss for a single second. She spent the last month apart from Mitchie and her kisses and she wanted to make up for lost time. Mitchie picked Alex up and Alex wrapped her legs around Mitchie's waste. By some miracle they made it up to Mitchie's room without injury. Mitchie laid Alex down on her bed and straddled her waist.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mitchie asked, not wanting to do anything to wreck things with Alex. Alex didn't need to say anything, she just kissed Mitchie like she's never kissed her before. Alex sat up slightly so Mitchie could take off her shirt. Mitchie admired the girl below her.  
"You are so beautiful ." MItchie breathed before she trailed kisses down Alex's neck and then her chest. Mitchie met Alex's lust filled eyes and kissed her lips again.  
"I love you Alex." Mitchie whispered.

**Ooooohhh, how will Alex react to those three special words? Review please, and you will find out. I can't wait to write the next chapter!  
Taylor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews guys, i loved them! I can't wait to hear more responses from you all. Anyways, this chapter is full of passionate love making so if that offends you, do not read on. If not, enjoy! ;) I don't own anything but the story.**

"_**You are so beautiful ." MItchie breathed before she trailed kisses down Alex's neck and then her chest. Mitchie met Alex's lust filled eyes and kissed her lips again.  
"I love you Alex." Mitchie whispered.**_

Alex looked at Mitchie, completely taken by surprise. Mitchie panicked, partically regretting saying that to Alex even though it was the truth.  
"Alex, i'm sorry. I- I didn't..." Mitchie began to ramble but she was cut off with Alex's lips. Alex pulled back and smiled with so much devotion in her eyes, like she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the beautiful girl infront of her.  
"I love you too Mitchie." Alex whispered back. Mitchie couldn't contain the big, bright, amazing smile that lit up her face. Mitchie kissed Alex's forehead before moving to her lips. Mitchie put her arm around Alex back and unclasped her bra, as she removed it she took in the sight before her. She had seen Alex's breasts before, but this was different. This time, she looked at them with love and not just mere lust. Mitchie kissed down Alex's chest and then rolled her tongue around Alex's nipple while she pinched the other causing Alex to moan. Mitchie switched to other breast and rolled her tongue around that one while she pinched the other. Alex moaned again which excited Mitchie. She kissed down Alex's stomach. When Mitchie got to Alex's jeans, she placed soft kisses just above them. Mitchie looked up at Alex to silently ask permission to take them off. Alex smiled and nodded as she lifted her hips to help Mitchie. Mitchie smiled and slid them off easily before throwing them to the side. She trailed kisses up her legs and then kissed the inside of Alex's thighs. Alex was going crazy, not just wanting Mitchie's touch, but needing it. Alex raised her hips again so Mitchie going take off her underwear and Mitchie's breath hitched in her throat as she saw yet another beautiful sight. Mitchie placed a single kiss on Alex's intimate part before trailing kisses all the way up to Alex's lips. She looked into Alex's eyes with so much love.  
"I love you Alex." Mitchie whispered as she kissed Alex's lips before sliding her fingers between Alex's legs and rubbed her clit gently. Alex let out a sexy string of moans as she Mitchie rubbed faster. Alex was getting wetter by the second, her body telling Mitchie she wanted more. Mitchie slid a single finger into Alex. Alex moaned even louder than before, clearly enjoying the pleasure Mitchie was giving her.  
"More." Alex moaned out, her eyes shut tight enjoying every bit of pleasure she was getting. Mitchie complied with Alex's request and began pumping two fingers in and out of her, slowly at first and then faster. Mitchie withdrew her fingers and Alex groaned with disapproval, missing Mitchie's fingers inside of her already. Mitchie licked a line down Alex's body until she got to Alex's most intimate part. She looked up at Alex again and mouthed 'I love you' before dipping her head and licking a line from the bottom of Alex's intimate part to the top, eliciting a deep, throaty moan from Alex. She thrusted her tongue in and out of Alex, causing her to grab the sheets and scream in pleasure. Mitchie resisted the urge to giggle, she knew Alex would be a screamer. She slid two fingers inside Alex as she continued to lick Alex's clit. Alex couldn't take anymore, her walls tightened and she let out another string of sexy moans and screams as she climaxed. Mitchie moved up and laid next to Alex, her arms draped over stomach. She simply smiled at Alex and kissed her forehead. Alex smiled back and whispered 'I love you too.'  
"Thank you." Alex said and rolled over as if she was going to sleep now. Mitchie's mouth fell dumbfounded, she didn't know what to say. Alex rolled back over and giggled as she smiled at Mitchie.  
"I'm kidding." Alex said as she laid Mitchie down and hovered above her. Alex slid her arms up Mitchies shirt and dragged her nails down Mitchie's stomach, causing and eruption of butterflies inside Mitchie.  
"You are funny." Mitchie replied sarcastically.  
"You love me." Alex whispered as she leaned down and kissed Mitchie's lips softly.  
"Yes i do baby, now make love to me." Mitchie said back. Alex giggled and slid up Mitchie's shirt. Mitchie sat up slightly to let Alex take it off. She trailed kisses down Mitchie's chest and gave the same treatment to her breasts, that Mitchie gave to hers. Alex reached down to take off Mitchie's pants. She too trailed soft kisses up Mitchie's legs and left a lingering kiss on the inside of Mitchie's inner thigh. Mitchie was so turned on at this point and moaned loudly. Alex looked up at Mitchie and silently asked for permission, and with a simple yet confident nod from Mitchie, Alex slipped off Mitchie's underwear and took in the sight before her.  
"God you are beautiful Mitchie Torres." Alex said as she kissed up Mitchie's stomach until she reached her lips. She slipped her hand between Mitchie's legs and began to circle Mitchie's clit with her fingers. Mitchie moaned loudly.  
"I love you Mitchie." Alex whispered as she slipped a finger into Mitchie and began moving it in and out of the girl below her. Mitchie's moans increased in both volume and occurrence.  
"More." Mitchie moaned. As Alex slipped another finger into Mitchie, she dragged her nails across Alex's back causing Alex to moan in pleasure. Suddenly Mitchie switched their positions and Alex sat up holding Mitchie and she straddled Alex. Alex wrapped one arm around Mitchie's waist as she slipped her fingers back into Mitchie while she kissed her chest. Mitchie moaned Alex's name and Alex smirked, still pumping her fingers in and out of Mitchie. Mitchie's walls began to tighten as she reached her climax. She let out another sting of sexy moans which made Alex more aroused, if that was even possible. Alex stared at Mitchie in complete awe, as Mitchie caught her breath.  
"That was amazing baby." Mitchie breathed as she kissed Alex's lips softly.  
"Same goes big nose." Alex teased.  
"Hey! My nose is of complete average size thank you." Mitchie insisted.  
"I'm just trickin' beautiful, i love you." Alex smiled. Mitchie rolled off Alex and pulled the covers over them and then snuggled up to Alex.  
"I love you too baby." Mitchie replied. A few moments of comfortable silence passed as both girls enjoyed the other's embrace.  
"So...does this mean we are together?" Mitchie asked as she looked up at Alex. Alex raised an eyebrow at Mitchie.  
"You are asking me that after what we just did? What kind of girl do you think i am?" Alex teased.  
"The amazing, beautiful, sexy, incredible girlfriend kind?" Mitchie complimented.  
"Forever and ever." Alex whispered as placed a loving kiss on Mitchie's forehead.

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave lots of reviews and i shall update either tonight or tomorrow. I can't wait to hear your responses. This was my first attempt at writing erotica!  
Taylor.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, i'm really sorry for the delayed update. I spent the week in Sydney for meetings and such, then my internet was playing up. I'm sorry if these next couple of chapters seem boring, i'm just building things up for later which i have alllllll planned out. Enjoy.  
P.S i own nothing but the story!  
**  
"I'm moving to L.A." Alex said out of the blue as Mitchie and Alex cuddled in bed the next morning. Mitchie snapped up her head to look at Alex.  
"What?" MItchie said, surprised. Alex's smile fell.  
"Uhm, i'm sorry...i thought..." Alex trailed off, feeling sick. 'What was i thinking?' she thought to herself. Mitchie shut her up with a kiss and beamed a beautiful smile at Alex.  
"No! I would love that. I was just caught by surprise. Are you sure baby?" Mitchie asked, trying to contain her excitement. Alex breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Yes. I want to be with you, and your career is here. It's a no brainer. I'll just look up some realestate to rent a place." Alex said confidently.  
"Why?" Mitchie asked confused.  
"Uhm, because i love you?" Alex admitted.  
"No, i mean why are you going to look for a place? Move in with me, duh." Mitchie said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"I was kind of hoping you would say that." Alex smiled as she kissed the beautiful dark haired girl infront of her.  
"What about Harper? And your job?" Mitchie asked, wanting Alex to be absolutely sure. She didn't want to do anything to make Alex resent her one day.  
"Harper can visit, that's what plane's are for...and i will find a job here. It will be no problem." Alex said, she had it all thought out.  
"Work with me." Mitchie offered, an idea brewing in her head.  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked blatantly confused.  
"Alex, i have heard you sing. Record a duet with me, i guarantee you will get LOTS of offers." Mitchie suggested, hoping Mitchie says yes. She shouldn't hide her voice from the world.  
"I don't know Mitchie, i don't want to steal your thunder or anything."Alex teased with a wink.  
"I can share." Mitchie insisted, she would love to write and record with Alex.  
"Okay, i'll do it." Alex nodded, getting really excited for the next chapter in her life. A chapter that involved a life with Mitchie.

Two weeks, a moving truck, and what seemed like a million boxes later, Alex was finally moved in. Almost.  
"Alex." Mitchie yelled as she came through the door with a very heavy box, her arms threatening to give way at any second. "A little help please." She continued.  
Alex looked up from a book she was flicking through.  
"Oh, i'm sorry! I am coming baby." Alex said as she ran over to Mitchie and took half the weight from her.  
"This is the last one. Jesus Alex, what do you have in here? A tonne of bricks?' Mitchie said as they carefully made their way up the stairs.  
"Ha, funny. Close, a tonne of shoes." Alex smiled with pride.  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Mitchie said as they made it into their bedroom. As they put the box down, Alex suddenly slammed Mitchie against the bedroom wall, attacking her lips with need and want. Mitchie was surprised but she got over her shock quick and kissed Alex back with just as much need, if not more. Alex bit Mitchie's lip then ran her tongue over it, begging for entrance which Mitchie happily granted. Alex slid her hands down Mitchie's side and slipped her hands under the hem of Mitchie's shirt as their tongues duelled for dominance. Mitchie picked Alex up not breaking their kiss for a second as Alex wrapped her legs around Mitchie's waist and her arms around Mitchie's neck. Mitchie walked over to their bed and slammed Alex down on the bed and took of her own shirt before returning to Alex's lips. She broke the kiss much to Alex's disappointment, but her disappointment was quickly replaced with utter pleasure as Mitchie placed kisses down Alex neck. When she found Alex's pulse point, she sucked on it gently before nipping at it and soothing it over with her tongue. Alex's moaned which turned Mitchie on more then she could ever thought.  
"You are wearing far too many clothes for my liking." Mitchie said breathless. Alex giggled then smirked as she sat up slightly with Mitchie still straddling her. She lifted up her arms, not breaking eye contact with Mitchie. Mitchie didn't waste any time in tearing off Alex's shirt and placing kisses all down her chest. When she got to Alex's breast she couldn't hide her irritation as the offending material in her way so she wrapped her arms Alex back and unclasped her bra. She took it off and threw it on the floor, and once again was blown away by the sight before you.  
"You get more and more beautiful every time I see you." Mitchie whispered to Alex. Alex smiled that beautiful smile.  
"I love you Mitchie." Alex whispered.  
"I love you too Alex." Mitchie whispered back before giving Alex one last smile before kissing her chest then massaging one breast while flicking her tongue over Alex's other nipple. Alex moaned and arched her back, wanting more. Mitchie switched and gave the same treatment to Alex's other breast.  
"Mitchie, i need you." Alex said as felt a familiar tingle and heat further below. Mitchie smiled and sat up so she could unbutton Alex's jeans. She slipped them off and threw them away. Mitchie kissed Alex's legs all the way up to her inner thigh, then kissed her other thigh.  
"Mitch, no more teasing baby." Alex said through her deep breaths. Mitchie giggled and slip her finger tips under Alex's underwear and slipped them off too. Mitchie's breath hitched in her throat completely in awe. She placed kisses up and down Alex's intimate part before licking her slit. She dipped her tongue inside Alex, causing Alex to almost scream in pleasure.  
"More baby." Alex demanded, wanting to feel Mitchie inside of her. Mitchie gave Alex's clit a soft bite before slipping two fingers into Alex.

After the two girls made love for what seemed like hours, they just lay side by side soaking up the moment. Neither of them saying a word, just cuddling.  
"I called my producer today." Mitchie said after awhile. Alex looked up and met Mitchie's gaze.  
"Really? What did he say?" Alex asked, interested and somewhat nervous.  
"He wants to hear you sing, and if he likes it...he is open to a duet." Mitchie said happily. Alex let out something between a squeal and a scream.  
"Yay, i'm so excited. Oh my God, what should i wear? So many things to do." Alex said so fast as she jumped up out of bed before Mitchie could grab her girl back. Alex disappeared into the walk in closet and came out with ALOT of coat hangers.  
"How about this?" Alex said holding up a cute, black strapless dress. Mitchie couldn't help but giggle.  
"Yes, i like that one. But it's not an award show baby, it's just studio time." Mitchie explained, amused by her girlfriend.  
"Right. How about these and these?" Alex said holding up her tight black skinny jeans and a long white singlet top.  
"Perfect baby, now come back to bed." Mitchie begged.  
"Baby, there is no time for sleep. I have to plan shoes, make up, hair, accessories!" Alex listed as she disappeared back into the bedroom. Mitchie got out of bed, picked up Alex and carried her back to bed. Alex pushed Mitchie playfully once they were in bed and giggled.  
"I want snuggles." Mitchie whispered.

**Leave me lots of reviews please! Lots of love!  
Taylor.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update guys. Please keep reading, lots of juicy drama coming up. (: i'll update really soon.**

"Alex. It's time to get up, we have to get to the studio." Mitchie said as she jumped on Alex .  
"Five more hours." Alex yawned refusing to open her eyes. Mitchie giggled at her lazy girlfriend.  
"Hey Miss i want to stay up all night deciding outfits. Get your ass up or i'm bringing in a bucket of water." Mitchie said as she got up off Alex and stood by the bed. Alex sat up almost immediately.  
"I'm up." Alex said, getting out of bed faster than Mitchie had ever seen. She knew Mitchie was serious. After Alex regained some form of balance, she jumped on Mitchie and tackled her to the floor. Alex looked down and stared into Mitchie's brown eyes.  
"You are so beautiful Mitch." Alex said with a love sick grin.  
"If you weren't being so cute right now, i'd be mad at your for tackling me to the floor." Mitchie whipered as he leant up and pecked Alex on the lips.  
"You love me." Alex stated simply.  
"Yes i do, now get off me woman so i can shower." Mitchie said before she pecked her girlfriend on the lips again.  
"Can i join?" Alex said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
"Oh i suppose we can both fit in the shower." Mitchie said with equal suggestion. Both of the girl jumped up and walked towards the bathroom. Mitchie ducked out of the bathroom for a second to go and get some towels. By the time she got back, Alex was already in the shower. Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks and couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight of the water running down Alex's body. She wondered how something that was so simple and natural, looked so sexy.  
"Are you going to just stand there and stare, or are you going to join me." Alex said not even opening her eyes, it was like she could sense that her soul mate was near. Mitchie didn't hesitate to rip off her clothes and join Alex under the warm water.  
"If you get anymore sexy, i don't this we will ever be leaving the bedroom." Mitchie confessed as she washed her hair.  
"What can i say? It just comes so naturally to me." Alex joked.  
"Could you possible love yourself anymore?" Mitchie asked, half joking.  
"I'm kidding baby. I love you. You are the most beautiful person i have ever laid eyes on Mitchie Torres." Alex said as she put her hands on her hips, pulling Mitchie closer. Mitchie blushed before closing the small gap between their lips, taking Alex's bottom lip between hers.

An hour later, they girls arrived outside the studio, and suddenly Alex began to feel nervous. Mitchie could sense the discomfort radiating from her girlfriend.  
"Are you okay? What happened to cocky Alex from the shower?" Mitchie asked as she took Alex's hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over Alex's soothingly. Alex looked into Mitchie's eyes then looked outside the window.  
"She's taking a short holiday i think." Alex said.  
"Don't worry baby, you will do amazing. You don't even realise how incredible you are. Now go and knock them dead." Mitchie said slapping Alex's leg softly.  
"Wait, you aren't coming with me." Alex said, panic thick in her voice.  
"Ofcourse i am silly, it was a figure of speech. I'll be right by your side the whole time." Mitchie reassured her.  
"Oh thank God." Alex said relieved. They both got out of Mitchie's car and made their way up the stairs. They found a middle aged man who greeted them both with a smile.  
"Hi, you must be Alex. I have heard a lot about you. Mitchie hasn't shut up about you." He said, shaking Alex's hand vigorously. Alex looked at Mitchie who was blushing a bright shade of red.  
"I'm Joey." He continued, finally letting go of Alex's hand.  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Alex said politely.  
"Anyway, let's get right to business. There is a mic and as guitar ready for you in the studio. Mitchie and i will be on the other side of the window." Joey explained as he lead the way into a room on the other side of the one they were already in. Alex made herself comfortable on the seat and picked up the guitar as she positioned herself infront of the microphone.  
"Whenever you are ready Alex." Joey's voice sounded through the room. Alex closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to strum chords on the guitar. She decided to sing the same song that she sang to Mitchie months ago in her room.

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
You made me insecure, to me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough**

I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whitin' out the the truth

It's like the work of art  
That never get to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky

I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
You got every right to a beautiful life, come on

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me

Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said

Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?

Alex's confidence had returned and she belted out the song with everything she had inside of her. As she finished her song, she looked up to see Mitchie jumping up and down clapping. She giggled at her girlfriend and put the guitar down, and by the time she looked up, Mitchie was embracing her in a tight hug.  
"You were amazing baby, you killed it." Mitchie said. "I'm so proud of you." She continued.  
"Thank you Mitchie, i just pretended we were back in my room and i was singing to you." Alex said with a smile as she hugged Mitchie again. She pecked her on the lips, then took MItchie's hand and walked back to the room Joey was in.  
"Wow, Alex. That was impressive. You did great." Joey said, his smile lighting up his eyes.  
"Thank you! So do we get to do the duet?" Alex questioned hopefully.  
"Be here 8am sharp tomorrow to start recording." Joey confirmed, answering Alex's question. Mitchie and Alex both squealed and embraced each other in another hug.  
"I'm so excited." Mitchie squealed again.  
"Me too! We'll be here Joey." Alex said addressing both Mitchie and Joey.

The ride home was filled with excited chatter between both the girls. Suddenly Alex fell silent, she looked like she'd just seen a ghost.  
"What's the matter baby?" Mitchie asked concerned.  
"We don't have a duet written, and we start recording tomorrow!" Alex said, panic taking over usual cocky demeanor. Mitchie giggled.  
"Don't worry baby, i've got it covered." Mitchie said as she took Alex's hand in hers.  
"What would i do without you? Always so organised and thinking ahead." Alex complimented genuinely.  
"Well, it's a good thing you will never have to find out." Mitchie said, smiling at Alex. "Forever, right?"  
She continued.  
"Forever." Alex whispered as she pecked Mitchie's cheek and then rested her head on Mitchie's shoulder as she drove. Mitchie pulled into the driveway and the girls made their way up to their bedroom. Alex sat Indian style on their bed as Mitchie approached a desk by the window and pulled out a few pieces of paper. She handed a copy to Alex.  
"I wrote this the month that we..." Mitchie trailed off, she still didn't like thinking about the separation that occurred after everything fell apart a couple of months back. Alex saw the hurt in MItchie's eyes and wrapped her arms around Mitchie's neck.  
"It's okay Mitch, it's behind us. We will never be apart again. I promise." Alex said confidently as she kissed Mitchie's cheek. Mitchie smiled her bright beaming smile that Alex loved so much.  
"I know, i love you Alex." MItchie whispered.  
"I love you too Mitchie." Alex whispered back just as quietly. Alex pulled away and read through the lyrics to the song Mitchie wrote. She smiled and knew that this song was very close to both their hearts. Mitchie picked up the guitar and began to strum chords to the song, ready to sing her part. Alex was ready to join with hers.

**She was givin the world so much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe**

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da

She was scared of it all, watching from far away  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play  
And she tried to survive living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide

She was scared, unprepared  
Lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive, with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright (we're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide

You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da da

You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

"That was beautiful Mitchie." Alex whispered a she held the back of Mitchies neck, pulling her in to a loving kiss.  
"You are beautiful." Mitchie whispered back.****

Leave lots of reviews please. Lots of love!  
Taylor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, another update. However i am debating this to be my last one because i'm not getting reviews so i am considering abandoning this. Review if you want me to keep writing.**

"That was great girls. I think we are done now." Joey said as he clapped and congratulated the girls. Mitchie and Alex smiled and hugged each other. They made their way to the other side of the window and hugged Joey.  
"So what happens now?" Alex asked curiously, she was completely new to this world.  
"Well, i'll tweak it up a bit and it should be on the radio in the next few days." Joey answered.  
"Oh my God, i can't believe this is happening. Thank you so much Mitchie and Joey." Alex gushed. She didn't know how she could possibly repay Mitchie for this. Or did she? A brilliant idea was beginning to unfold in her head.  
"You are welcome baby, anything for my girl." Mitchie said as she kissed Alex's forehead, Alex loved it when she did that.  
"Are you ready to go baby?" Mitchie asked as she picked up her jacket.  
"Yes baby." Alex said as she softly kissed Mitchie's lips. The girls said their goodbye's to Joey and walked down to their car. Alex couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She jumped up and down and all but jumped on Mitchie. Mitchie giggled and wrapped her arms around Alex tight, not ever wanting to let her go.  
"I have a surprise for you baby." Alex whispered in Mitchie's ear.  
"Oh really? And what is that." Mitchie whispered back and she let go of Alex so she could look at her beautiful face.  
"It's a surprise Mitch, duh." Alex answered as if that was the most obvious thing the whole world. Mitchie giggled, not surprised that Alex wouldn't reveal what this so called 'surprise' was. She should have known better then to ask. Mitchie walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Alex. Alex smiled her million dollar smile and giggled.  
"Who said chivalry was dead?" Alex said as she pecked Mitchie's lips before taking her seat in the car.  
"Maybe you are just special." Mitchie responded with a smile.  
"I love you Mitchie, you know that?" Alex said, she couldn't help but feel like she was the luckiest most special girl in the whole world, every time she looked at Mitchie. Mitchie made her feel like no other person had made her feel before. All she wanted to do was hold Mitchie forever and never let her go. Sometimes she found herself so scared that she would wake up and this was all a dream. Mitchie walked around to her side of the car and put her seatbelt on. Once she looked at Alex, her smile fell. It broke her heart every time she saw that troubled look on Alex's face. Mitchie lifted Alex's chin so she could look at her, and she smiled knowingly.  
"I promise baby, this isn't a dream." Mitchie said as she soothed Alex's cheek with her thumb. Alex's featured turned from troubled to confusion very quickly. Mitchie took note of this and giggled.  
"How did you –?" Alex didn't even finish her sentence before she felt that familiar pair of soft lips on hers. She had kissed Mitchie a million times, but it never failed to give her that fuzzy feeling as if it their first kiss, and she never failed to be surprised by the softness of Mitchie's lips either.  
"I heard you talking in your sleep last night, and then i saw that look on your face a minute ago. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together Lex." Mitchie explained. Alex smiled at the nickname and then hugged Mitchie so tight, as if she might disappear at any second.  
"Thanks Mitch," Alex whispered. "For just knowing. You mean so much to me and i never want to lose you." Alex continued before Mitchie could say anything.  
"You never will, forever right?" Mitchie asked, not letting go of Alex for a single second.  
"Forever and ever." Alex answered.

Mitchie had popped out for an hour to go and buy some icecream and rent some movies to celebrate. Alex took this opportunity to prepare her surprise. It had just gotten dark, so everything was playing out nicely.  
Mitchie arrived home and met with a delicious smell as she walked through the front door.  
"Alex?" She yelled out. Usually Alex met her at the door every time she came home with a massive hug and a cute kiss. Hearing no response, Mitchie made her way to the kitchen.  
"Oh my God, Alex." Mitchie gushed in complete awh. Mitchie took in the site before her, a beautifully cooked meal, two glasses of wine, candles...and Alex, dressed in her sexiest, short, black dress. Mitchie's favourite.  
"Do you like it?" Alex said in a low voice. Mitchie hadn't seen this side of Alex before, everything about her was even more inviting than usual.  
"Alex, i love it! Is this my surprise?" Mitchie asked as she made her way over to Alex and pulled her closer by her hips.  
"Half of it." Alex replied with a seductive wink. "Are you hungry baby?" Alex asked after she pecked Mitchie on her lips.  
"Starving." Mitchie said before taking Alex's bottom lip between hers. The kiss heated up in seconds before Alex finally broke it.  
"Let's eat." Alex said breathlessly, her eyes still closed. Mitchie nodded her head in agreement before walking around the table to take her seat.  
"WAIT!" Alex yelled out before Mitchie could sit down. Mitchie's eyes widened in bewilderment.  
"What? What's wrong?" Mitchie said, beginning to panic thinking there was a spider or something. Alex moved around to where Mitchiewas and pulled her seat out for her.  
"There you go baby." Alex said, motioning with her hands for Mitchie to sit down.  
"Really Alex? You gave me a heart attack, i thought there was a spider or something." Mitchie raved on. Alex giggled and apologised to Mitchie but was met with a glare. Alex pouted her lips and gave Alex her infamous puppy dog eyes. Mitchie giggled, she couldn't be mad at Alex when she did that.  
"You are lucky i just love you much, i should kick your ass." Mitchie said as she sat down, and Alex pushed her chair in for her.  
"I'm too adorable for that." Alex said with a wink as she took her own seat. Mitchie giggled.  
"Yes you are. Thank you Alex, for this. It's amazing, you are amazing." Mitchie said sincerely.  
"Anything to see my girl smile." Alex said. The girls enjoyed their nice dinner, wine and conversations. After what felt like hours of laughing, talking and eating, Alex got up from the table excusing herself for a few minutes leaving Mitchie confused and sitting there. She wanted to know what Alex was up to, but she also knew that if she snooped, Alex would punish her with hours of teasing. Alex's speciality. After twenty minutes or so, Alex re-emerged and walked behind Mitchie. She covered Mitchie's eyes with her hands and whispered in her ear.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Always."Mitchie whispered back. Alex lead Mitchie upstairs, and into the bathroom.  
"Are you ready?" Alex said.  
"Yes!" Mitchie replied eagerly. Alex removed her hands to reveal a candlelit bathroom, with a bubble bath, music playing and two drinks.  
"Oh my God Alex, this is incredible. You did all this for me?" Mitchie said with a big, beautiful smile painted on her face.  
"Yes i did, i want to make you as happy as you make me." Alex replied with a giddy hint to her voice.  
"Mission accomplished baby, but you always make me happy." Mitchie said as she turned around to face Alex. Alex suddenly felt very nervous under Mitchie's stare, but she didn't break eye contact even for a second. Mitchie moved her face closer to Alex's so their noses were barely touching. Alex could feel Mitchie's hot breath on her lips and she couldn't contain her need to feel Mitchie's soft lips on hers any longer. She closed the gap between their lips, kissing Mitchie with so much love and passion. She bit Mitchie's bottom lip softly then soothed it over with her tongue as she pulled Mitchie closer by her hips. The kiss heated up very quickly, both girls' tongues duelling for dominace. Alex slipped her hands under the hem of Mitchie's shirt. She pulled it up slowly until Mitchie lifted her arms to help Alex out. Alex lifted Mitchie's shirt up over Mitchie's head and threw it to the side before slowly dragging her hands back down Mitchie's arms to her shoulders, then slowly down Mitchie's back. Alex's simple by loving action gave Mitchie goosebumps and sent her body into overdrive. She broke the kiss and heard a groan of protest from Alex. The grown was quickly replaced with a moan of pleasure when Mitchie's lips found Alex's neck. She kissed down her neck to her pulse point and sucked on it gently. Mitchie's need for Alex increased and she wasted no time in unzipping Alex's dress and throwing it to the side before kissing down to the mounts of her breasts. Mitchie snaked her arms around Alex's back and in one swift motion, unclasped her bra revealing her fulland inviting breast which Mitchie wasted no time in attending too. When she was satisfied with Alex's moans of pleasure she returned to her lips. Alex took control and backed Mitchie into the wall aggressively but lovingly. She took of Mitchie's bra and kissed all the way down to her chest until she reached Mitchie's nipple. She rolled her tongue around it eliciting a deep, sexy, long throaty moan from Mitchie. She continued her trail of kisses down Mitchie's stomach to her jeans and unbuttoned them with her teeth. Mitchie found this to be VERY sexy. Alex pulled back slightly enough to pulls Mitchie's jeans down, leaving her in her lacy underwear. Alex wasted no time in discarding them too. Alex took in Mitchie's naked body and couldn't help but smile in awe.  
"God you are so beautiful." She told Mitchie before she placed a single kiss on Mitchie's most intimate part. She stood up and looked into Mitchie's eyes.  
"I love you." Alex whispered, not breaking eye contact.  
"I love you too." Mitchie whispered back before turning them around and slamming Alex into wall and removing her lazy underwear. Alex kicked them off her feet before Mitchie licked a line up Alex's slit. Alex moaned in pleasure as she tangled her fingers in Alex's hair, not wanting her to stop. To her dismay, Mitchie stood up and placed a single kiss on Alex's lips before moving away from Alex and stepping into the hot bath, leaving Alex dumbfounded and her mouth open. As Mitchie laid down in the bath, she looked up at Alex and met her gaze.  
"Are you getting in or what?" Mitchie said seductively with a wink.  
"Oh come on, you are such a tease." Alex whined.  
"You love me." Mitchie stated as her rested her head on the bath and closed her eyes.

**Review if you want me to keep writing please.  
Taylor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thank you for the couple of reviews i did get. Enjoy this chapter and i'll update in the morning.  
**  
"Alex! Alex! Wake up, quick!" Mitchie yelled as she jumped on top of a sleeping Alex. Alex groaned and put a pillow over her face. Mitchie grabbed it off her and threw it across the room. Alex glared at Mitchie who was smiling bright at Alex.  
"This better be important, like i am talking the house being on fire for you to wake me up before three in the afternoon Mitch." Alex warned grumpy.  
"It's even better, now get up." Mitchie said as she got up and dragged Alex downstairs with her. The radio was playing in the loungeroom.  
"Oh my God, it's our song!" Alex screamed as their song rang through the room. Alex jumped on Mitchie and hugged her.  
"This is amazing." Alex said as she listened to hers and Mitchie's song on the radio.  
"You are amazing." Mitchie said as she placed a light kiss on Alex's nose. Suddenly, Mitchie's phone rang through the house interrupting the girl's moment. Mitchie ran to the phone and picked it up just in time.  
"Hello?" Mitchie said into the receiver.  
"Hey Mitchie, it's Joey. Have you turned on the radio recently?" Joey asked Mitchie."  
"Yes, we are listening now. It's incredible Joey, thank you so much." Mitchie said as she looked over to see her dorky girlfriend dancing around the last room.  
"No problem kiddo. Hey listen, the publicists and such want to meet up with you and Alex,more Alex but obviously you two are a packaged deal."Joey explained.  
"No problem, what time?" Mitchie asked.  
"In an hour?" Joey asked.  
"See you then." Mitchie said as she hung up the phone and raced over to Alex.  
"Our publicists want to meet up with you Alex, so we have to get ready and be there in an hour."Mitchie said as she bounced up the stairs to go and shower. This was moving so fast for Alex, it was so surreal.

"Joey, we are here!" Mitchie yelled out when she stepped into the studio. Joey appeared from behind a door and beckoned the girls over. Inside was a spacious room with a circular table and a number of important looking people.  
"Alex, this is Amanda, Mia, Tyson and Isaac." Joey said as he pointed to each person. "And this is Alex, and you all know Mitchie. Now that the introductions are out the way, let's get down to business." Joey continued as the three of them sat down in their seats.  
"Alright, well first up...congratulations Mitchie and especially Alex. Your song is number one on the charts." The woman named Amanda said. Alex smiled and clapped her hands excitedly causing the rest of the room to laugh.  
"Anyways, as you know ...Joey is your Manager, Mia and Tyson are your producers, Isaac is your stylist and i am your publicists." Amanda continued, explaining everyone's role. Alex nodded in understanding.  
"The first issue we wanted to discuss-" Mia began to say before she was interrupted by the door opening. Alex looked up to see Justin Bieber walk through the door.  
"Oh. My. God. Justin Bieber?" Alex said louder then she intended, feeling very star struck. Justin smiled that charming and endearing smile of his.  
"Hey, you must be Alex?" Justin said extending his hand ready for Alex to shake, she complied immediately. Mitchie gave Joey a questioning look as if to say 'what is he doing here?' Joey merely looked away awkwardly.  
"Speak of the devil." Mia said. "As i was saying, the first thing we need to discuss is your relationship with Mitchie. We think it's better to keep it underwraps for now, until further in your career. That's where Justin comes in." Mia explained.  
"Wait, no. We didn't discuss this." Mitchie said, clearly disliking this idea.  
"No, it's okay Mitchie. I'll do it, we know the truth that's all that matters right?" Alex said completely oblivious to the heart broken look that took over Mitchie's features. Mitchie was to hurt to argue.  
"Right." Mitchie stated coldly. Alex was too busy looking at a smirking Justin to notice.  
"It's settled then. In the words of all crime shows in America, 'meeting adjourned'." Amanda said as they all stood up and exited the room.

The car ride was silent, Mitchie fought back the inevitable tears that the glazing her eyes.  
"Mitch, what's wrong baby?" Alex asked, completely oblivious to reason behind Mitchie's state. Mitchie stared at Alex absolutely bewildered. She suddenly pulled over on the side of the road, giving Alex whiplash from the car stopping so fast.  
"Are you fucking serious Alex? What's wrong with me?" Mitchie screamed. Alex was speechless, Mitchie had never yelled at her before. When Alex said nothing, Mitchie continued.  
"The girl i am head over heels in love with, and who is supposedly in love with me, agrees to hide our relationship and PRETEND to date Justin Bieber." Mitchie continued to yell. Alex looked taken aback by the amount of anger and hurt that was dripping off every word from Mitchie  
"You said you were okay with it..." Alex said quietly.  
"No Alex. I said 'right'...coldly i might add because i was hurt. Which you would have noticed if you weren't too busy gawking at HIM!" MItchie continued to yell, putting extra emphasis on the word 'him'. Alex didn't know what to say, Mitchie was right, she didn't notice.  
"Mitch, i am sorry...i had no idea..." Alex said, touching Mitchie's face. Mitchie pulled her face away from Mitchie's touch, and couldn't contain the tears that streamed down her face. Alex stared at Mitchie for a second before turning her gaze out the window. Mitchie pulled out onto the road and drove towards home. She got out, slamming the door and stomped up the stairs, Alex close behind her. Once they were inside, Mitchie began to stomp up the stairs.  
"Mitch, can we please talk about this." Alex begged as she looked up the stairs to where Mitchie was.  
"NO! And you can sleep in the guest room tonight" Mitchie yelled before slamming the bedroom door. Alex flinched, her own tears forcing their way out and down her face.

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!  
Taylor.**


	14. Chapter 14

"**NO! And you can sleep in the guest room tonight" Mitchie yelled before slamming the bedroom door. Alex flinched, her own tears forcing their way out and down her face.**

Alex walked up the stairs and knocked on their bedroom door.  
"Mitch, can you please talk to me?" Alex begged. There was no response, Alex slid down the door and sat on the ground as tears slid silently down her face. Alex couldn't contain the whimpers that escaped her mouth. Suddenly, the door opened and Alex fell backwards. She looked up to see a crying Mitchie. Mitchie managed to even her voice enough to talk.  
"Let's talk." She said before more tears streamed down her face.  
"Okay." Alex said as she stood up and made her way over to the bed to sit down. She looked up at Mitchie who was leaning against the wall opposite.  
"Are you going to sit down?" Alex said quietly as she looked at Mitchie. Mitchie just looked away.  
"I'm fine here." She said coldly. Alex nodded, wracking her brain for something appropriate to say.  
"I'm so sorry Mitchie." Alex said. "I don't want this to come between us." She continued. Mitchie still didn't say anything, she appeared to find the floor very interesting at this point.  
"It's just they said- then i-...i don't know." Alex said, she didn't really know what she was saying.  
"It's fine." Mitchie said simply, still not making eye contact with Alex. Alex stood up and approached Mitchie before taking Mitchie's hands in hers.  
"Can you please look at me?" Alex asked pleadingly. Mitchie still didn't budge.  
"Mitch?" Alex begged as she put her fingers under Mitchie's chin, forcing her to look at her. Mitchie's eyes reflected so much hurt and pain and Alex kind of wish she didn't make Mitchie look at her now, she felt so guilty and stupid.  
"Mitchie, i'm so sorry...i was stupid and selfish. I will call them up tomorrow and tell them to forget it, okay?" Alex said, searching Mitchie's eyes for her thoughts.  
"You don't have to do that." Mitchie said, her features finally relaxing a little.  
"Yes i do. I love you, more than anything. More than any career, more than any kind of fame or riches. I love you more than anything in the whole world and i hurt you. And i'm so sorry, and i'm going to make it right." Alex said in a last ditch effort to find forgiveness from Mitchie.  
"I love you too, so i don't want to stand in the way of your dreams." Mitchie said, even though her heart was screaming at her to agree with Alex's plan.  
"You are my dream Mitchie." Alex said with such finality that Mitchie started to feel a bit guilty.  
"You are my dream too Alex, but i know you were looking forward to this. I trust you." Mitchie said. She still wasn't okay with this, but she was going to try to be...for Alex.  
"Are you sure Mitchie? Because i really have no problem telling them to shove it." Alex said. Mitchie giggled and took Alex's face in her hands placing a light kiss on her nose.  
"I'm sure. I love you baby." Mitchie said with a small smile.  
"I love you too." Alex said, connecting her lips with Mitchie's. Mitchie's kisses never failed to give Alex the feeling that her whole body just got 50,000 volts of electricity sent through it. The kiss heated up and Mitchie placed her hands on Alex's hips pulling her closer. Mitchie broke the kiss, much to Alex's dismay.  
"Do you know what i love?" Mitchie whispered as her nose grazed Alex's.  
"What's that baby?" Alex whispered back.  
"Really. Hot. Make-up. Sex." Mitchie said between kisses. Suddenly, Alex was feeling EXTREMELY turned on.  
"Oh really?" Alex said as she turned Mitchie around and led her towards the bed. When Mitchie's knees hit the bed, she fell back onto it, Alex falling ontop of her ravishing her neck with kisses.  
"Really." Mitchie whispered back as she sat up slightly and tore off Alex's shirt.

Alex woke up with nothing but a white sheet covering her naked body. She was laying on Mitchie's chest with Mitchie's arm around her, and her arm draped over Mitchie. She looked up to see a still sleeping and very naked Mitchie and she leant up to kiss her cheek. Mitchie stirred and fluttered her eyelashes before finally waking up.  
"Hey there sleepyhead." Alex said as placed a soft kiss on Mitchie's cheek.  
"Hey beautiful." Mitchie smiled as she put her fingers under Alex's chin to pull her in for another kiss.  
"I was thinking..." Alex started to say when she broke the kiss.  
"That's dangerous. Don't hurt yourself." Mitchie teased with a wink.  
"Oh, ha-ha. You are hilarious. But seriously, why do we need to hide our relationship? Didn't you singing to me on stage at your LA show sort of tip everyone off?" Alex questioned as she remembered back to that night with a sad smile.  
"Well, you would think so...but Amanda and Mia played it off as a 'broken friendship' to 'protect' my image." Mitchie explained as she air quoted. Alex looked troubled.  
"I really don't like this." Alex whispered.  
"It's okay Lexi, it's only for a little while until you get bigger." Mitchie said, she was sure that she was trying to convince herself more then she was trying to convince Alex.  
"Yeah, i guess. As long as you know that it's you i love, and you i'm coming home to." Alex said as she propped herself up on one elbow and looked at Mitchie.  
"Well as long as no funny business happens in between, we will be okay." Mitchie half joked.  
" I promise. I love you." Alex said with a big smile reserved just for Mitchie.  
"I love you too, and i trust you." Mitchie replied with so much love in her eyes.

**Two weeks later**

"So Alex, i believe this is your first TV interview." A young, brunette woman asked.  
"Yes, i am so excited to be here. Thank you for having me." Alex said with a bright, white smile.  
"Our pleasure, so tell us about your first single that was recorded with the very beautiful and incredible Mitchie Torres. How did that happen?" The woman asked with an encouraging smile. Mitchie was watching from the side of the stage, and she knew Alex's response was going to sting.  
"Well Mitchie and i have been great friends for a while now, and it was just a spare of the moment decision really. We had so much fun recording." Alex answered confidently, it's like she was made for this.  
"Well at least that was half true." Mitchie muttered to herself, the sting from Alex's words still cutting deep.  
"Wow, well i'm sure the world is thankful for that. The duet topped the charts. Anyways, getting a bit personal now...rumour has it that you and Justin BIEBER are dating. Any truth to that? We all are dying to know." The woman asked as she waited eagerly for a response. Alex hesitated and looked to the side of the stage where Mitchie was standing. The look on Mitchie's face tore Alex apart, but Mitchie nodded anyway.  
"Yes, he is actually here with me now." Alex said with a big smile.  
"Justin Bieber everyone!" The woman said as Justin approached the side of the stage. He gave Mitchie a smirk that he just wanted to slap off his face, before walking on stage and waving to the audience. He sat next to Alex and put his arm around her.  
"Hey Justin, we are so excited to have you here. Alex and i were just talking about your relationship. Care to give us any gritty details." The woman said as she winked at Justin. Justin looked at Mitchie, then back at Alex before speaking.  
"Yeah, Alex and i have been dating for a while now. She's amazing, and definitely a hottie...i am sure there are ALOT of people who wish they were in my position right now." Justin said with a cheesy smile. He looked directly at Mitchie as she said the last part. It took all her willpower not to run onstage and hit that smirk off his face with a chair. Alex just smiled and said nothing.

"So either you are a really good actress, or you REALLY enjoyed Justin feeling you up back there." Mitchie said as they drove the half hour drive back home.  
"I'm a really good actress." Alex said simply, a bit hurt that Mitchie would even say that.  
"Okay." Mitchie replied.  
"Okay, i know you want to say something so just say it." Alex said, she knew that look on Mitchie's face, and that tone.  
"I don't want you to fall for him." Mitchie said sadly. She briefly glanced at Alex who took Mitchie by the hand and leaned over to kiss her cheek.  
"Baby, that's never going to happen." Alex reassured her.  
"Promise?" Mitche asked with so much need that is saddened Alex.  
"Promise." Alex agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, this is kind of a quick one...i am keen to finish up this story soon and start another. But don't worry, i'm not going to get lazy with this one, i have everythinnnnnng planned out. :D**

As weeks went on, the increasing amount of public appearances with Alex and Justin was beginning to get the better of Mitchie. She was constantly throwing out magazines with articles about her girlfriend's 'relationship' with Justin.  
"Ugh, i am getting so tired of this." Mitchie said to herself as she reading a magazine while waiting for her appointment with her therapist. Mitchie picked up another one and was flicking through it when a photo caught her eye.  
"What the fuck?" Mitchie said a little louder then she intended. Mitchie was torn between screaming and crying as she stood up from her seat and took off out the door before her appointment. As Mitchie walked through the front door, she found that Alex wasn't home yet. She was probably out with Justin...again. Mitchie couldn't take it anymore, this had to end...and it had to end now. She sat on the lounge and channel surfed for what seemed like hours before Alex finally came through the door.  
"Mitch? Are you home?" Alex yelled out, not noticing Mitchie watching TV in the loungeroom. Alex's attention was drawn to the sound of the channel being changed faster then she could recognise the previous program.  
"Mitchie, what are you doing?" Alex asked as she approached her girlfriend. Hearing no response from Mitchie, Alex became worried and kneeled down infront of Mitchie but was met with a look in Mitchie's eyes that she had not seen in her eyes before. A look that was as if Mitchie has lost faith in anything, they were lifeless.  
"Baby, what's wrong. Talk to me." Alex asked taking Mitchie's face in her hands. Mitchie didn't say anything, she just simply took the magazine that was next to her and through it on the coffee table in front of the two girls. Alex turned around and picked up the magazine, seeing a photo of her and Justin holding hands, and she was kissing his cheek.  
"Mitchie, i can explain-" Alex tried to reason with Mitchie.  
"Alex, don't. Just be honest with me, do you have feelings for him?" Mitchie asked, her voice breaking halfway through asking that painful question. Half of her felt relief at finally putting that question out there, but most of all she felt dread and regret...terrified of the answer she might receive.  
"Mitchie, how could you even ask me that? I love YOU." Alex said, trying to take Mitchie's hands in hers. Mitchie pulled them away, an action that broke Alex's heart.  
"It doesn't look like that. That should be me with you in that photo Alex. That should be my hand you are holding, and my cheek you are kissing. Not his!" Mitchie sort of yelled, raising her voice more with each word. Alex stayed silent, suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting has she couldn't look at Mitchie. What could she say? Mitchie was right...again.  
"Is this just a big joke to you both? Because i know he is CLEARLY enjoying this. Do you both sit there and laugh at the fact i'm sitting at home waiting for you to come home?" Mitchie yelled.  
"NO! Mitchie just stop. It is NOT like that and you know it." Alex yelled right back. Both girls were standing now, the noses mere centimetres apart. Alex couldn't read the look on Mitchie's face and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.  
"Okay, well why don't you go and run back to your little boyfriend because i'm done. I can't take this anymore." Mitchie said through gritted teeth as she went to storm off. Alex grabbed her arm before she could.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alex said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She really didn't want to lose Mitchie. Mitchie looked into Alex's eyes feeling torn. On one hand, she was so angry at Alex for that photo, and for the whole fake relationship. On the other hand, she just wanted to pull Alex into her arms and tell her it's okay. But it wasn't, she didn't want to hide anymore.  
"It means, you fix this Alex." Mitchie said, not breaking eye contact with Alex for a second.  
"What does that MEAN Mitchie?" Alex asked desperately.  
"If you don't figure it out soon, i guess i will have my answer." Mitchie said as she tore her arm from Alex's grip and stormed out the front door, leaving Alex speechless and with what she felt was a riddle. It wasn't until she heard Mitchie's car start that she was finally snapped out of her thoughts. She sat down on the lounge going over the conversation with Mitchie in her head, she stared at the photo and could see where Mitchie was coming from. If that was Justin's cheek Mitchie was kissing, she'd hit the roof too. But why couldn't Mitchie just trust her? In the last couple of months, she had millions of followers on twitter, millions of albums sold and more recognition out in public in a single day, then she had ever had in nineteen years. Alex felt like Mitchie had given her this life, and now wanted Alex to possibly give that up. Was that fair? Alex sat there for an hour fighting with herself over that exact thought. Suddenly, it was as if a light in her head had been flipped on. She knew what she had to do.

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! (:  
Taylor.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter. I want to start working on something new, i hope you all enjoyed it. I own nothing but the story, blah blah blah. I have nothing but love for Justin Bieber but it was important to the story that he was an ass. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read the story, and thank you to those who reviewed it. I really enjoyed writing it, and it makes me happy to know people enjoyed reading it. Also, i want Demi Lovato's babies, even though i'm a girl...and that is anatomically impossible. I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND! – Incase she is reading this, and i will have alot of sucking up to do for writing that. ;) Anyways, go..read...enjoy...review!**

Mitchie came home after hours of driving aimlessly. She had decided to sit after her favourite spot, a cliff that over looked the ocean. She felt guilty for coming down on Alex like that. As she walked through the door, she noticed all the lights were off. She looked at the time on her phone and noticed it was only 11:30 at night. She felt her anger resurface as she concluded that Alex must have gone out. She trotted up the stairs and opened the door to her bedroom, flipping on the light. Mitchie was surprised to find that Alex was snugged up in their bed, fast asleep. Her guilt resurfaced again as she looked at the raven haired girl sleeping peacefully. Mitchie changed into trackies and a baggy t-shit and got under the covers. Alex stirred and opened her eyes, looking at Mitchie groggily.  
"Hi, i tried waiting up for you but i fell asleep on the couch." Alex said as she yawned.  
"It's okay, i thought you went out." Mitchie said quietly, the guilt from before riddling in her voice.  
"I couldn't go out while things were left like that between us." Alex said, fighting her closing eyes.  
"I'm really sorry for yelling at you like that. I just, i don't know. I was really jealous." Mitchie said. When she got no response from Alex, she saw that the girl had fallen asleep and was quietly snoring. Mitchie giggled and snuggled up to her girlfriend, it wasn't long before sleep welcomed her too.

The next morning, Mitchie awoke to an empty bed. She looked around confused and noticed a note written in Alex's handwriting resting on the empty pillow next to her.  
**Good morning Mitch, i had to leave for the studio early for an interview and didn't want to wake you because you looked so cute sleeping...and snoring. My interview isn't until ten, so i hope you can make it.  
I love you.  
**Mitchie smiled at the note and then looked at the time on the alarm clock. It was 9:15 so she had time for a quick shower and the drive to the studio. Mitchie quickly got up and headed to the shower. After a nice, hot, relaxing shower, Mitchie got dressed and picked up her phone to text Alex.  
**Good morning baby, i just had a hot shower. It's a normal shower, only with me in it. ;) That was a joke, but it's true. ;) I'm leaving now. See you soon. I love you.  
**Mitchie pocketed her phone and grabbed her keys to head to the studio. She arrived shortly after and walked backstage to find Alex. She knocked on the dressing room and entered to find Justin sitting on the dressing table facing Alex who was smiling brightly. Mitchie was overcame with jealous and walked back out, slamming the door on the way. Alex looked up and just caught sight of Mitchie's beautiful long hair before the door slammed. She got up from her seat and ran after Mitchie who was walking a lot after then a normal person should. She caught up and grabbed Mitchie, forcing her to face Alex.  
"Mitch, you made it. What's wrong?" Alex asked, really confused by Mitchie's behaviour.  
"Yeah, i did. And now i wish i hadn't." Mitchie said, her stare burning into Alex's eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Alex said, hurt by Mitchie's words.  
"Every time i turn around, it's you and HIM!" Mitchie said, raising her voice and stressing the word 'him'.  
"Mitchie, it's not like that." Alex said quietly.  
"Well it sure looks like that." Mitchie said coldly.  
"Will you please just watch the show." Alex said with a hint of desperation. Mitchie didn't pick up it at all as she just boiled over with anger and jealousy.  
"Fine." Mitchie said, refusing to stand down from her stubbornness.  
"Alex, you are on." A man with a clip board said as her approached the girls, not picking up on the tension at all.  
" Just watch." Alex repeated as she kissed Mitchie's cheek and followed the man on stage. Mitchie begrudgingly followed and watched from the side of the stage as Alex and Justin took their seat across from the interviewer.  
"Hey Alex and Justin, we are so glad to have you on our show. How are you both going?" She interviewer asked with, in Mitchie's opinion, an annoyingly enthusiastic smile and tone.  
"We are good thank you, so happy to be here. Thank you for having us." Alex said with an adorable smile. Mitchie couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend.  
"No worries. So the buzz is going off the charts about your relationship! Give us the goss." The interviewer urged. She looked like a teenager in high school revelling in gossip.  
"Well, we have been together for a while now." Justin said as her put his arm around Alex and smiled.  
"Actually, that's a lie." Alex said. Mitchie's mouth dropped in shock, and the expressions on Justin and the interviewer's faces were reflected with equal amounts of shock and confusion.  
"Okay, well...not that long, but a couple of month now." Justin tried to continue. The interviewer looked between Alex and Justin.  
"That's a lie too." Alex said as she looked at Justin who was looking at her as if to say 'what the hell are you doing?' Mitchie was wondering the same thing.  
"I have actually been in a relationship with somebody else for a long while now. Somebody who is very special to me, and who i love with all my heart. Somebody who i owe a massive apology to because i have been the biggest jerk. Somebody who has always been, and will always be my dream. And if i have to give up my career to be with that special person, well i'm okay with that." Alex said as she shot a smile Mitchie's way when she finished her speech. Mitchie couldn't contain the big, bright beautiful smile that was gracing her features. She felt as though she was swarming on cloud nine right now. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up. The interviewer recovered from her shock and regained her composure.  
"Well Alex, this is a surprise. Do you care to share who this special person is?" She asked, pushing Alex to reveal a name.  
"Yes, she is actually right here now. Mitchie, come on out." Alex said, directing the last part at Mitchie. Mitchie took a few moments to register what Alex just said. After it finally caught up with her, she took a deep breath and walked on stage, not taking her eyes off Alex. The interviewer turned her head to look at Mitchie.  
"Wow...this is...just wow!" She said, in complete shock. Justin got up from his seat and stomped off the stage. Alex stood up and met Mitchie as she approached. She grabbed the back of Mitchie's neck and pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss. It didn't take Mitchie long to reciprocate as she put her hands on Alex's lips, pulling her as close to her as possible. Mitchie broke the kiss but didn't let go of Alex.  
"I love you Alex." Mitchie whispered, in complete awe of the her girlfriend.  
"I love you too Mitchie, i am so sorry." Alex whispered back, she didn't let go of Mitchie either. Merely holding on to the back of Mitchie's neck, their foreheads pressed against each others.  
"You didn't have to do that." Mitchie whispered even though she was eternally grateful.  
"I know, but i have always told you...you are my dream." Alex whispered back. She placed a kiss on Mitchie's nose and let go of her, but not before grabbing her hand. They faced the audience who erupted in applause at the bravery and love the girls shared.  
"Yeah, the record company can shove this right up th-" Alex started to say but was cut off by Mitchie.  
"Alex! There are children here!" Mitchie scolded. Both of the girls laughed and embraced in a tight hug, never wanting to let go. Alex was never going to put anything before Mitchie ever again. Mitchie is her dream.

**Thank you for reading, REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! Peace and love!  
Taylor.  
**


End file.
